Comforting Crew
by heavy5comando
Summary: Lincoln leaves the house to avoid all the stress he's been getting, then he runs into a group of teens who try to cheer him up.
1. Comforting Crew

**This Story was made possible by the combined effort of heavy5commando crafordbrian17.****Comforting Crew****Chapter 1**

It was Friday night at last, the day everyone gets to enjoy after a grueling week of school, kids and teens can finally relax and let their minds be free of all stress (unless you were given extra homework), All is silent in the dead of night as lights emit from late night business places around town, and now we set our sights on Lincoln Loud, the only boy in a family of ten sisters (what's wrong with the parents?!), he wanders through the town late at night.

"Hey everyone, you're probably wondering 'Lincoln why are you out here at night instead of relaxing in your room reading comics in your undies?' well to answer your question I have to-" "THUD!" before Lincoln could continue he bumps into someone causing him to fall as well as the other "Hey watch it- Lincoln?" Lincoln looks to see who said that "Carol Pingrey?!" Lincoln says in shock.

But she wasn't alone he sees both Dana and Becky as well, the other two teens help Carol up, thinking that he's caused enough trouble for one day "Sorry for running into you, I'll just get out of your hair" Lincoln then walks away leaving the girls a little confused, but for Carol noticed something was wrong, even though she's never fully known him.

She heard from Lori how positive her brother can be and that was not a positive tone "Hey Lincoln wait!" Lincoln turns around and sees them walk towards him 'and I'm in trouble' as Lincoln waits for either a scolding or pinching by the ear "You weren't the one who made a mistake, it was my fault! I was too busy texting that I didn't see you" Carol says making Lincoln shocked "So technically I should be the one to apologize"

Lincoln could tell she was being sincere "Oh well okay then, at least no one got hurt, I'll be going now" but just as he leaves "Hold it there little Loud" Becky calls to him, he turns around to face them "What are you doing here this late at night?" Becky asks "Shouldn't you be at home with your sisters or something?" Dana adds in question, Lincoln just looks down in sadness, seeing this they feel like something was terribly wrong "Lincoln?" Dana asks again.

Lincoln lets out a sigh "The reason why I'm out here is because I just need some time away from the stress my sisters have been giving me, it's just too much to handle right now" Lincoln explains to the girls, they then feel pity for the little guy 'he's eleven why is he getting stressed like this' Carol thinks of an idea then gets one, she whispers to her other friends while Lincoln looks at them in confusion.

"How would you like to tag along with us?" Carol asks catching Lincoln off by surprise "Tag along? Where are you guys going anyway?" Lincoln asks them "Well there's this party going on right now and we randomly got invited, so how about it Linc?" Becky says.

Lincoln ponders of what to do "That sounds like a swell idea, but I don't wanna cramp your style, I should be going" as Lincoln was about to leave Dana grabs him by his shoulder "Wait, please, we know you're going through bad stuff, and it's Friday night! You should be having fun, and you won't be cramping our style, please?" Lincoln looks at Dana who uses puppy dog eyes, then he sees Carol and Becky doing the same thing, giving out a sigh "Alright I'll tag along" Lincoln says in defeat while trying to smile "Awesome" "Let's go" the girls cheer, Lincoln follows them to the party.

Along the way Carol notices Lincoln's general expression "You okay kid?" she asks as Lincoln looks towards her trying to fake the smile "I'm fine" he replies, they continue walking but Carol knows he is not fine.

It wasn't long until they finally arrived to their destination, Lincoln didn't see the house because he was too busy looking down but he was following the girls movement "We're here Lincoln" Dana says, Lincoln perks his head up and sees the party going on, there was a buffet table with a make you own sandwich station, A water slide and a pool? 'This looks familiar' Lincoln thinks "Hey guys welcome to the party and- Lincoln?"

Lincoln turns to see who it was "Girl Jordan?" Lincoln says in shock "It's good to see you too" Girl Jordan greets him, the three teen look between the two kids "Oh so you know each other?" Becky asks in a sly tone "Yeah we're classmates at school" Lincoln replies "so you're both friends?" Dana adds "Or more than friends?" Carol escalates the conversation.

The two kids blush "Wha…. No…… we're just friends" Lincoln stutters "Yeah friends" Girl Jordan adds, but the three teens just giggle at their awkwardness "Never mind that, so Linc what are you doing here? And why were you accompanied by these three?" Girl Jordan asks, Lincoln sighs "I was just wandering around the town and then I bumped into Carol here" Lincoln confesses "actually I bumped into you, I was texting while walking, so I felt bad for him and decided to let him tag along" Carol says.

But leaves out the reason why Lincoln was out at night, Girl Jordan looks at them with suspiciously "Okay then, well enjoy the party" Girl Jordan says and goes back to check on the other party goers, Lincoln sighs in relief then looks to Carol "Thanks for not telling her why I was out there" Lincoln says "What's happening to you is personal, besides I won't tell anyone unless it's your permission" Carol pats his head "Now come on it's party time" they all head in for some fun.

Everyone is enjoying the party with high spirits and its already midnight and everyone isn't even sleepy yet, People screaming from the cannonballs, making their own sandwiches, enjoying the buffet and the water slide, Girl Jordan goes around to see if everyone is having a good time.

Then she sees someone who doesn't look like he isn't having a good time, Lincoln Loud sitting by himself near the shed just watching everyone enjoy themselves, he lets out a sigh and looks down while holding onto his arms, Girl Jordan knew something was wrong and she didn't like seeing Lincoln like this 'Not that there's another reason why I'm suddenly going over to him!' Girl Jordan says to her thoughts.

"Hey Lincoln you okay?" Lincoln looks up to see her standing in front of him "Oh hey Girl Jordan" Lincoln tries to show some positivity but she knows he's not happy at all, she gets a chair and sits next to him, Carol and her friends are busy enjoying the music, But then Carol notices Lincoln looking down and Girl Jordan sitting next to him "Girl's come on" Carol says getting the attention of Dana and Becky.

"Lincoln, I know something's wrong with you, Whats up?" Girl Jordan asks him, Lincoln looks at her concerned face and knows there's no getting out of this, he sighs in defeat "You wanna know whats going on with me?" Girl Jordan nods in response "I was out wandering, because I was trying to get away from all the stress my sisters are giving me" Lincoln says "What do you mean?" Girl Jordan asks.

Lincoln tells her of the many times he's had to cover for them, the cereal incident, the brawls, the feuds, the insults, the fact that Lori isn't even helping out in the morning, the threats, the messes he tries to clean up and the never ending noise "Whoa that was a lot to take in!" Girl Jordan says in a state of disbelief, she then looks towards Lincoln who now looks as if he's gonna cry "There must be someone in your family who might've helped you?" Girl Jordan asks in concern "My parents only deal with the minor problems and I'm stuck dealing with the critical ones, but if there's one person I would've expected to help me it would've been Luna" Girl Jordan looks at him confused "You mean your rock star sister?" Lincoln nods in response "She's the whole reason why I want to become an awesome big brother, because she was an awesome big sister, but now, I don't think she even notices what I'm going through"

Lincoln looks down almost ready to cry, Girl Jordan just couldn't believe what she's hearing, Lincoln Loud, the boy in school who has a kind and selfless heart, the man with the plan, the brother of ten sisters is in deep emotional pain, she just couldn't bear to see him like this, she puts her hand on his hand, this surprises Lincoln who then looks towards her, she gives him a comforting smile that slowly eases him 'Why is she co cute when she smiles like that?' in Lincolns thoughts,.

Then they hear someone cough, they see Carol, Dana and Becky who look like they were crying, the three teens slowly approach them "Oh Lincoln we didn't know you were going though that" Dana says "That was the saddest thing I've ever heard" Becky adds, then Carol stoops down to his level and wipes away a tear that was close to leaving his eye, then she shocks Lincoln by hugging him, then Dana, Becky and Girl Jordan join in, Lincoln's emotions start rattling inside him, even though he's been hugged like this before, this was different, slowly he returns the hug and cries on carol's shoulder, what he's feeling was more than a hug, it was a comforting hug, from people who care for him.

After the group hug Carol looks at Lincoln and sees the young boy's smile that everyone knows "Feeling better now?" Carol asks "Yeah, I am! Thanks guys!" Lincoln replies, even Girl Jordan was happy for him "Now come on, let's go get our groove on" as the girls guide Lincoln into the heart of the party, while walking Girl Jordan speaks to him "Lincoln you don't need to keep calling me Girl Jordan" Lincoln looks at her confused "Just….. Jordan will do!" as Jordan looks away blushing "Okay Jordan" Lincoln responds, carol takes notice of this and smiles at how cute they were.

**Hope you all enjoyed it me and crafordbrian17 had a long three days figuring out how this would turn out, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comforting Crew****Chapter 2**

As the party goes on everybody gets their groove on especially the Loud boy whose there to relax, on the dance floor Lincoln does some dance moves that really blow everyone else away' Thank you Luna' Lincoln thinks to himself, Lincoln grabs someone and starts dancing with that person

But as Lincoln dances he then realizes who he grabbed was none other than "Christina" Lincoln says in shock while still dancing, but slowing down a bit "What are you slowing down for Loud, get your groove on"

Though he feels nervous about this, Lincoln knows Christina has a point and he dances off next to her the song keeps changing from different genres, disco, hip-hop, techno even reggae, soon Lincoln just sits back on a chair and tries to catch his breath "That was awesome" "You got that right" says Christina

Lincoln looks up to see her also panting, he then gets a nervous rush "Hey Christina, fancy seeing you here" Christina giggles at his remark "Likewise, it's nice to see another familiar face" the two kids laugh a little "I haven't seen you since…. Well the…… video competition" Lincoln looks away feeling guilt

Christina could see that was bothering him "Hey it's okay Lincoln, no one got hurt, well except your credibility and mine I guess, which is why I transferred schools" the two kids look away from each other "So did you make up to your sisters after what you posted?" Christina asks, hearing those words struck him hard "Yeah I did, they were cool with it afterwards" Lincoln looks down upset again

Christina sees the pain in his eyes "Something bothering you Lincoln?" she asks him "It's just … nothing" Lincoln tries to smile, Christina knows he's forcing it "Why are you here Lincoln?" Lincoln then tells her of what's been going on and why he's there "Oh my, Lincoln I'm so sorry" Christina says to comfort him "It's fine at least there are some people here who care "Like me?" hearing this he looks at her and sees her caring smile

"I know we haven't fully known each other, but you should know that you don't have to keep pushing yourself just for your sisters like that" Christina says, making him smile at her remark "By the way why are you here?" Lincoln asks her now "Well, Jordan invited me earlier, I thought that I shouldn't, but I had no plans so what the heck! And it's nice to catch up with old friends, like you" Lincoln blushes at this

To make him feel better she hugs him, catching him completely off guard, he slowly returns the hug then they break the embrace "Well I'll see you around, I'm gonna go mingle with any other old classmates here" Christina takes her leave leaving Lincoln to ponder on her words

As the party goes on, the DJ aka Sam Sharp, grabs make an announcement "Alright my party peeps, it's karaoke time! Any brave soul out there ready to turn it up?!" everyone cheers as the spotlight searches through the crowd and it lands on Lincoln who looks in shock 'Oh man!'

And we've got a winner! Get on here little dude!" Sam motions Lincoln to come up stage with everyone else joining in as well, seeing no way out of this he heads straight for the stage 'Wait a minute is that Luna's little bro?' Sam lowers her shades and sees her vision is correct it was Lincoln Loud

As Lincoln gets on stage everyone cheers "Alright kid, what song you gonna play? Sam asks, Lincoln thinks then whispers to her "Ooooh! We got ourselves a working man! Hit it kid!" Sam then plays the theme song of 'Everybody's working for the weekend by lover boy' and surprisingly Lincoln performed more than good, people are cheering wildly 'this kid's got some rhythm!' as Sam looks on at the eleven year old singing away

As the song comes to a close everybody is off their rockers from his song 'I never knew Lincoln could sing like that' both Jordan and Christina think to themselves, Lincoln takes a bow as everyone cheers "Give it up for Lincoln Loud everybody!" Sam finishes off "Alright now I'm gonna leave this to 'Club can't handle me' be back in a jiff" Sam takes off then sees Lincoln grabbing a soda "Hey Lincoln" the ashen haired boy turns to see "Oh Sam! I knew the DJ looked familiar" Sam chuckles at hi words

"I never knew you could sing like that! It was incredible!" Sam says to Lincoln making him blush "Oh it was nothing really!" Sam sees his expression and smiles "Come on! You were like a natural up there! Guess spending time with my babe Lunes made you a singing upstart huh?" Lincoln looks down again 'Luna' he thinks to himself, Sam then notices his expression "Dude?" she asks him "You okay?"

Lincoln looks towards her "Yeah I'm fine" Sam puts her hands to her hips "Don't lie to me Linc, I can see when someone's bothered, whats wrong?" then Sam thinks "Does this have anything to do with your sisters?" Lincoln looks away, Sam sighs "Thought so, is it about ….. Luna?" Lincoln is surprised at her words and decides to tell her everything that's been happening

"Luna's the closest sister to me, even more closer than any of the others, I just never though she would make me feel this way" Lincoln looks down in sadness 'Luna, why aren't you looking out for your little bro' Sam says in her mind, she walks to Lincoln and kneels down to his level and hugs him, Lincoln wasn't surprised by this "I never knew you and Luna were so close, and I never knew she would drive you through all this" Lincoln also returns the hug

"Please don't be mad at Luna, I don't wanna see her heart broken" Lincoln whimpers, Sam lets go of the hug and looks at him with a smile "I would never hurt your sister, but I will have a talk with her about this, right now you should enjoy yourself" Lincoln wipes away some tears and smile "Thanks Sam, you kinda remind me of Luna" Sam blushes and ruffles his hair "I gotta get back to my set, get out there and have fun Lincoln" Lincoln runs off back into the party, while Sam heads back on stage thinking 'I'm definitely having a long talk with my GF'

Lincoln arrives at the make your own sandwich station, he grabs some bread, lettuce, cheese, pickles, relish, peanut butter and a few ham slices, he takes one look at his master piece then realizes what could finish it off 'Bacon' he grabs some bacon but doesn't know that the one bacon he grabbed was pulled back

Lincoln turns to see who also has they're hands on it "Renee?" the brown haired pony tail girl looks at him "Hey you're the kid from the comic book store!" Renee then notices the bacon "Oops! Sorry didn't know you were going for some bacon as well kid" Renee lets go "No problem, names Lincoln by the way and I also didn't know you were gonna grab some bacon too"

"Nice stack by the way" Lincoln sees her sandwich composed of Salami, Lettuce, Cheese, Mustard, Ketchup, Relish, Onions, Tomatoes, Pickles and ham "Thanks Lincoln, just finished dancing over there and I am starving!" Renee holds her stomach, Lincoln laughs a little "Same here" they both grab their creations "You wanna go eat this somewhere else? We can chat a little" Renee offers "Sure why not" Lincoln follows her to some nearby seats

After eating and talking about Ace Savvy both kids burp loudly at each other, they stop in silence then laugh at their own actions, Renee then thinks of something "Hey Lincoln, I just wanna say sorry for that time I fought for the last Ace Savvy Christmas edition last time" Lincoln looks to her "Hey no problem Renee, it's not the first time I did that" Renee chuckles a little "Guess that's what we both have in common huh?" Lincoln also chuckles "20 times" Lincoln says "29 times" Renee crosses her arms "Whoa, that's a lot of fights for a comic, guess I made the number right?" Lincoln adds "Yeah you pretty much did" both kids laugh again

"So what brings you here at this late night party?" Renee asks "Well just trying to get some relax time from my ten sisters" Lincoln replies, Renee spits out her drink "You have ten sisters?! No way?!" Lincoln smirks a bit then tells her whats been happening, Renee looks at him with concern "Whoa, that's a lot to take in, it must be hard reading comics huh?" Lincoln just looks down "You have no idea, we're not called the Loud House for nothing" Renee feels bad for him

"I don't usually do this but" Renee hugs him "From one ace Savvy fan to another, don't go beating yourself up like that, you've got other people who care" Lincoln smiles, then Renee breaks he hug and lightly punches his shoulder "I'm gonna go see of my friends are around, see you around Ace!" Renee takes her leave, while Lincoln heads back to whatever he can occupy himself 'That was nice' he says to himself

As Lincoln walks around the party he hears someone calling him "Hey Lincoln" he turns to see Dana was the one calling him, but she wasn't alone "Hey Dana what's up?" Lincoln asks "You guys remember Lincoln right?" Dana asks her friends "Oh yeah! You were the kid at Lori's party!" Whitney says "The one with the cool party tricks!" Teri adds "Mr. Linconovitch Loudinski!" Benny replies "Chaz liked what you did little man" Chaz says in a cool way

"Lincoln I think you know them right?" Dana asks him "Hmmm, let me get this right, Whitney, Teri, Joey and Chaz" Lincoln says "Good memory kid" Teri says "How you know about us?" Whitney adds "Well besides the party, Lori mentions you sometimes" he points to Whitney "You live across from the McBride's" to Teri "You're Luan's crush" to Benny "Leni sometimes mentions about you, especially sending her cat videos" the teens are shocked at his words, except Chaz "There's only one thing you left out" Lincoln looks confused "What?" Dana smiles "Dana and me are sibs" Chaz says as Dana stands next to him

Lincoln looks in disbelief "Did not see that coming" the teens chuckle "Hey at least you got the rest of us right" Teri says "Yeah I did" Lincoln blushes, then Whitney remembers what Dana told her "Lincoln, we know why you're here" Lincoln's expression changer again "Dana told you?" Dana looks away nervously "Sorry Linc, but you needed to let them know what you sisters have done" Lincoln just sighs "It's okay, I guess I don't mind" Teri goes down to his level "I'm so sorry you have to put up with your sisters" she says while placing a hand on his shoulder

"Especially Luan, I know she can be a little mischievous, but I never knew she would go that far on April fools!" Benny says feeling almost heartbroken "April fool's is about laughing with others, not laughing at their misfortune!" Lincoln still looks away "I know Leni isn't really the smartest, but doesn't she see what's happening to you?" Chaz asks Lincoln "You do know she can be easily manipulated by the others?" Lincoln says in a sad tone "Oh yeah!" Chaz realizes

"And we all know how Lori is, especially at golf" Whitney scoffs, the teens then notice Lincoln's hurt expression after hearing about Lori, the two teen girls give him a comforting hug "It's okay Lincoln, they're not here now to make your life more stressful as it is" Teri says "We got your back little man" Chaz declares "And I'll try to talk some sense into Luan" Benny says "Especially me!" he pulls out Mrs. Appleblossom his creepy looking puppet, startling everyone "Do not be alarmed young man, if Luan is like this then Mr. Coconuts as well, I assure you we'll get to the bottom of this" the puppet says, Lincoln smiles nervously "Yeah thanks" Dana smiles at her friends helping out "We should let you get back to the fun, if you need some emotional support just come find us" Dana says "Later Linc" "See you around kid" "Have fun man" "Quite so Benjamin" "Why did you bring that here?" the teens head off elsewhere

Lincoln goes back to walking around, until he notices something odd, a teenage girl on her phone sitting by herself looking gloomy "Maggie?" Lincoln says as she looks at him "Do I know you?" she asks in a dark tone "I'll give you a hint" Lincoln pretends he's in a box, Maggie's eyes light up when she realizes "You're that dumb clown from my party" Lincoln stops and looks nervous "Yeah that's me Lincoln Loud, the dumb clown" Maggie then calms down "But you did make up for it with that miming stick, you were pretty good" Lincoln smiles at the remark

"Thanks, I guess, so what brings you here, I mean it's not the emo party you'd like to hang around" Lincoln asks her "She's here because of me" Lincoln staggers back from her sudden appearance "Haiku?" Lincoln calms down and asks "Hello Lincoln Loud, It's nice to see you here again" Haiku says "You too Haiku, still dark and gloomy?" Lincoln asks Haiku nods in response "There's no other path I would choose, than this eerie shadow I have taken and expect to continue" Lincoln smiles at her words "I'm no Goth, but that was pretty impressive" Haiku smile at his comment

"So why are you here with Maggie?" Lincoln asks "We're sisters" they both say "Lincoln looks between them "I can see the resemblance, you two almost look like twins, sort of" "Our mom said that too" Haiku says, then Maggie realizes who Lincoln truly was "Lincoln Loud, as in the Lincoln Loud who went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with my sister?" Lincoln and Haiku explain to Maggie that it wasn't his intention

"Whoa that's almost cold and sweet" Maggie says, then Haiku looks at Lincoln, he notices this "What?" Haiku approaches him "Your aura is in distress and pain, you try to hide it through positive thinking, but it still lingers" Lincoln is shocked that she knows "Is it about your sisters?" Haiku asks then sees Lincoln changing his expression "Thought so!" Haiku says "Alright kid tell us whats wrong" Maggie adds, Lincoln tells them of whats been happening and why he was there

"I never knew Lucy could be so blinded and I don't mean her hair" haiku says "Your life sounds like an eternal suffering, I'd say it sounds nice but after what you've been through, so not cool!" Maggie adds, Lincoln looks away still feeling discomfort, so haiku embraces him in a hug "Haiku, what are you?" then Maggie joins in making him feel tense, but then calms down and accepts their gesture, they then release him from their hug "Feeling better?" Haiku asks as Lincoln nods in response "Good, seeing you as a sad emo may sound nice, but I don't think it matches your persona" Maggie adds "Thanks girls" Lincoln replies to them

Soon Lincoln goes back to walking around 'It's nice to have some people who are also looking out for me, wish my sisters did that more often' he thinks to himself "Hey Lincoln!" Lincoln turns to see Jordan calling him "hey Jordan what's up?" Jordan grabs his hand making him blush "Come on, you gotta try this game" as Jordan guides him through the crowds "Here it is!" Lincoln sees the game Froot Twister "Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Lincoln asks "Because we wanna see if a boy like you can beat us girls" Lincoln sees who said that, it was Mollie, Kat, Fiona, Mandee and Jackie, he turns to a shade of red "Wha-What?" then Miguel shows up "Come on kid, it can't be that hard for you" Lincoln notices him "Miguel? At least I'm not alone at this" "Sorry kid but I had a long week with yoga and I need a break, so you're on your own here" Miguel smirks

Lincoln's pupils shrink from hearing this "I don't know if I could do this?" Lincoln backs up, but is stopped by Jordan "Please Lincoln" Jordan uses puppy dog eyes 'Dang she's so cute like this' Lincoln thinks to himself "Pretty Please!" Lincoln looks to see Kat, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee doin the same thing, seeing no way out of this "Alright I'll do it!" Lincoln follows the cheering ladies 'Puppy dog eyes, the perfect weapon for every cute girl out there or pet' Miguel says in mind

The game is set and Miguel will be spinning the game "Let's begin, who wants to go first?" Miguel asks, the girls have the same idea "Lincoln" he looks shocked hearing his name "Alright then, get on the mat kid" Lincoln gets onto the mat, Miguel throws the dice "Right foot Pineapple!" Lincoln does so, as Miguel rolls the dice again "Alright Jordan, Left foot grape" Jordan steps in front of Lincoln making them both blush "Fiona, Right foot orange" the game goes on until

Lincoln is laying on his back with the girls almost surrounding him, feeling the awkwardness he turns as bright as the apple on the mat, the girls giggle at this "Isn't this fun" "Definitely fun" "Look at the little guy" "Someone's nervous" "What's wrong Loud?" "You okay there Lincoln?" Lincoln could only respond through one thing, fainting on the spot

Soon Lincoln regains consciousness "Lincoln? Lincoln?" he opens his eyes to see Jordan looking at him with worry "Jordan?" everybody sighs in relief then Jackie pulls him into a hug "Thank goodness you're okay!" Lincoln then coughs "I'm fine Jackie, can you let me go?" Jackie does so "Sorry, Sorry!" then Mandee approaches him "We thought maybe this could help jog your mind off of… well what Jordan told us" Lincoln realizes what she meant "sorry Linc, but Dana told me what she did, and I thought maybe I could do the same only with a different method" Jordan says with an apologetic look

Lincoln sighs "it's okay Jordan, it was kinda fun and sorta helped me get through my stress in a way" the group smile and give him a group hug, which he kindly accepts, after the hug he looks to Kat "So you're not upset after what happened to you with the Girl Guru thing?" "Water under the bridge Loud, still your sisters could've helped you with all this, not leave you and McBride alone causing who knows what" Lincoln chuckles at the remark "Thanks guys" then Mollie has an idea and whispers something to Miguel who nods in agreement and goes to his bag

Lincoln looks in confusion "How about a cannon ball contest? It will help you get your mind off your stress and see if you can beat me" Mollie says, Lincoln liked the idea but realizes something "That's a pretty cool offer Mollie but I don't have any swimming trunks" then Miguel shows up "Luckily I have some right here" He hands the orange trunks to Lincoln "What? But how?" Lincoln looks at Miguel in disbelief "A yoga instructor is always prepared and I'm also a part time life guard, you never know when a kid might lose his dignity in the water" Lincoln smiles "Thanks Miguel" Lincoln heads off to change and so does Mollie

Meanwhile Jordan has an idea and whispers to the other girls who agree, then she heads off to find Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney and Teri, soon Lincoln and Mollie are standing under the diving board "You ready for this Loud?" Mollie asks her opponent "Ready to see you admit I'm still best at cannon balling? Then yes!" Lincoln replies "We'll see" as Mollie goes first up, once she launches off the diving board she makes a big splash, but it doesn't reach Lincoln, Mollie surfaces and looks to Lincoln who claps slowly "How's that Linc?!" "Not bad, not bad" Lincoln ascends the diving board, he closes his eyes takes a deep breath and jumps into the water making a large splash that reaches some of the party goers by the pool (Luckily they were in their bathing suits), Lincoln surfaces "That's how it's done!" as Mollie looks at him with disbelief and the crowd also cheers

"Alright loud, guess you win" Mollie admits "But next time I'll beat you!" Lincoln laughs "We'll see" the two kids head back out of the pool, but Lincoln notices something that could make his nose bleed, in front of him was Jordan, Christina, Kat, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie, Mandee and Fiona in their swimsuits "Hi Lincoln!" they all call to him as he just looks in awe "Bu……. Bu…… Bu" was all he could say as the girls giggle at his response "Group cannonball time!" they cheer even Mollie joins in, they head to the pool , while Jordan grabs Lincoln who still looks dumfounded, they all stand by the edge holding their hands, on Lincoln's right was Jordan and on his left was Christina "3….. 2…… 1! Cannon ball!" they all hit the water, then surface and start giggling

But soon they notice someone hasn't surfaced "Lincoln?" Carol calls out, realizing what was wrong they look around, until Jordan gets spooked when someone surfaces from under her, and she was hoisted up by Lincoln and rides on him as he yells out "Chicken fight!" the girls soon join in and have the time of their lives, it warms their hearts to see Lincoln's positivity come back, from afar Renee, Maggie, Haiku and Sam watch and smile at his returning persona

After the chicken fight Lincoln surfaces with the girls and they start laughing and chatting "Hey Lame-o!" they all turn to see "Ronnie Anne? Carlotta?" Lincoln says in shock "What are you two doing here?" Ronnie Anne fist bump with him "We were invited as well, we could've gotten here faster if Carlotta didn't have to constantly stop and check out the clothes here in town!" Ronnie Anne looks at Carlotta "What I can say? I like what I see" Carlotta replies "We saw what you and these ladies were doing" Ronnie Anne says making Lincoln blush "I didn't know you were a ladies man?" Carlotta adds "So what are you doing here Lame-o?" she asks him

Even though what she asked was supposed to make him feel down he wasn't which surprised the others, Lincoln explains to the two of them what has transpired lately "Oh wow, I didn't know you felt like that Lincoln" Ronnie Anne says "Oh you poor thing" Carlotta adds, Lincoln just smiles "It's okay though, if it wasn't for Carol and her friends running into me, I could've still be wandering town and never would've had an awesome time with such amazing ladies!" Carol blushes at his words 'Aww Lincoln!' the other girls say in their minds "Well you got me there at those words Lincoln" Ronnie Anne says, then hugs him "Thanks but I'm fine" "Think of this as an I'm sorry I kept bullying you" Lincoln returns the hug "Oh let me get in on this!" Carlotta joins in as well

The party keeps rolling as they all chat and laugh at each other's conversation "I'm gonna go get us some Soda's" Lincoln says after talking with Girl Jordan and Christina, as he gets some soda from one of the coolers he accidently touches someone's hand "Oh sorry about that didn't know you were gonna get that one" Lincoln apologizes "No worries Lou- I mean kid!" Lincoln looks towards the teenager and notices her outfit seemed familiar she was wearing a big red scarf and shades as well as a sun hat (it's not even day time!), but he recognized the white top, green scarf under the red one, the blue shorts, yellow earrings, green headband and green shoes "Beatrix Yates!" Lincoln says loudly getting the rest of the crew's attention "Shhhhh! No! No! I'm not Beatrix!" but it was too late, she realized there was no point in hiding so she takes off her disguise

The others gasp in shock "Beatrix Yates?!" "Miss smiles a lot?!" "Daughter of the well rounded family?!" "Madam Perfect?!" they all start talking, but Lincoln notices her expression "Guys stop!" they all remain silent "Can't you guys see your making her upset?" Lincoln then turns to see Beatrix have tears and runs off, Lincoln's selfless instincts kick in and he goes after her, leaving the others to realize what they just did "I say, that was a series of unfortunate events" they all look at Benny holding Mrs. Appleblossom "What?!" they both say

Lincoln looks around for Beatrix, but to no avail, suddenly he hears crying he looks through the fence and sees Beatrix sitting on a log under the moonlight crying by herself, he slowly approaches her "Beatrix?" she stops crying and turns to see Lincoln "Oh, it's just you" Beatrix looks away, Lincoln then realizes what was happening, he walks towards her and sits next to her on the log "Family problems?" Lincoln asks "Yeah" Beatrix responds, Lincoln sighs "I've been there" they both remain silent

"Let me guess you came to the party to get away from all the stress at home?" Lincoln asks her "You guessed it right" Beatrix responds "But why wear the disguise?" Lincoln looks at her in confusion, Beatrix sighs "My parents expect so much from me! Perfect grades, Soccer practice, Coding! Don't get me wrong I like helping others in need! But for once can't I just go out and enjoy things like a normal teenager would do!" Beatrix finishes debating, Lincoln then understands why she wore the disguise "So you're wearing that disguise so that no one will recognize you?" Beatrix nods in response "If someone recognizes who I am, miss perfect a lot, then my parents will find out and I'll be in a whole lot of trouble!" Lincoln looks at her with concern

"I came to this party to get away from the stress my family is throwing at me" Beatrix looks at Lincoln with shock, Lincoln then explains his problems, then Beatrix realizes, they're both on the same sinking boat sort of "Guess we're both stressful huh?" Beatrix says "I guess" Lincoln then looks at Beatrix and notices sees that she's starting to have tears again, he scooches closer and rubs her back, he realizes he's also stroking her hair 'wow her hair is really smooth and soft' , soon she calms down and hugs Lincoln "Thank you for understanding" Lincoln returns the hug "No problem", soon they break the hug "If I should be honest, I kinda love how long and smooth you hair is, it suits you" Lincoln looks away and blushes, Beatrix is touched by his honest words, she brings her face near him and kisses his cheek, Lincoln jolts from the feeling and looks at her smiling "Thanks for the comment, I like your white hair too" Lincoln just blushes

Suddenly they hear crying, they both turn around to see Lincoln's circle of friends with some tears "That was beautiful" Carol says, Lincoln helps Beatrix stand and they walk towards the group "We're sorry for overreacting earlier" says Dana "We didn't know you felt this way" Becky says "Just like Lincoln, you may show a winning smile, but deep down you are tainted by the shadow of your parents" Haiku laments "If you want some time for yourself, we might help with that" Whitney adds "But for now, let's all enjoy the party" Jordan announces as everybody else agrees "Come on you two!" Christina motions to them, Lincoln and Beatrix follow them with smiles on their faces, knowing that they have friends who care for them.

**Another Brainstorming effect by heavy5commando crafordbrian17, a lot of ideas were put into this, hope you all enjoy, please review, also does anyone know when is Luna's birthday?**


	3. chapter 3

**Comforting Crew****Chapter 3**

We return to where we left off, after comforting Beatrix about her problems party central is back on the hype, sandwiches being eaten, friends laughing, music playing, people singing and dance moves being challenged, Lincoln is busy chatting with his new crew of friends, though the night is supposed to be cold he suddenly felt a little hot and the soda definitely isn't helping, then he remembers the pool, he already took a fun dip, so why not do it again

"Hey, you guys feels like the temp is getting a little high" Lincoln asks his friends, Miguel wipes a sweat off his brow "Now that you mention it, yeah it is" Carol takes a sip from her soda "And the soda isn't really helping either" the others also agree "Well it must be all the people here, guess this party is becoming a smash heat! Get it?" Benny jokes, instead they all just look at him "Not funny?" then he pulls out his puppet "Well I think it was hilarious Benjamin" "Not now Mrs. Appleblossom" Benny mentions to her

Lincoln just shrugs off what just happens "How about we go for another group cannonball?" they all turn to him and agree "That sounds like a great idea" "A refreshing cannonball dive with my gals!" "Could use a dip actually" "Chaz thinks it's a great idea" "Well water we waiting for!" that last part was benny "Alright let's go change into our bathing suits!" Lincoln says "Yeah!" they all agree "Wait!" they all turn to Beatrix "As much fun that sounds, I don't have a bathing suit" Lincoln realized she was right, then Fiona steps in "I've got ya covered girl, since I work at Reiningers, I get 50% discount on all merchandise, I think I got something for ya in my car" Beatrix was flattered by her offer "Oh no, I couldn't" the Fiona pushes her towards where her car is parked "Seriously it's no big deal, now let's go, meet you guys here later" as they head to her car

Later Lincoln is in the swimming trunks Miguel brought and everyone else is in their bathing suits, the sight of seeing the girls in their attire makes Lincoln blush "So where's Fiona and Beatrix?" Dana asks "They said to meet us near the pool later" Whitney mentions "Well later is now and Chaz needs some pool time" Chaz says wearing shades "Hold your horses we're here, jeez!" Fiona arrives and behind her, Lincoln's eyes almost turn blank, Beatrix is wearing a one piece swimsuit that matches the color of her green scarf "So what do you guys think?" Beatrix asks "You look amazing" "Fabulous" "Really suits you" "Enough green for the pool" Becky hits benny, Beatrix turn to Lincoln "Well Lincoln, how do I looks?"

Carol notices Lincoln's blank reaction "Lincoln?" he still stares "Lincoln?!" and he's back "What? Huh? Why?" they all chuckle "I was wondering what do you think?" Beatrix asks, Lincoln gulps "Well it looks good on you and it matches your scarf" Beatrix giggles "Why thank you Lincoln Loud" Lincoln blushes "Alright guys let's get this group cannonball started" Mollie yells, everyone else also cheers as they get in formation holding hands, Lincoln notices Jordan holding his left hand and on his right he looks up to see Beatrix who smiles at him "One….. Two……. Three…… Cannonball" They all yell and jump into the pool making a big splash

Everyone on the surface is hit by the water, but cheers anyway, the group surface from the water and also cheer in their victory, carol then feels as if someone was under her, she then starts to ascend higher and notices who was carrying her "Lincoln!" she says in shock "Who wants a Chicken fight?!" Lincoln cheers "I hope I'm not too heavy for you?" Carol looks down "Not at all" Lincoln responds, the thinks to himself 'maybe a little' Carol nods and they get ready to face anyone whose up for the challenge "Alright Chaz is in" Chaz just surfaced and now he jumps onto the first person to carry him, his sister Dana "What the?! Whoa! "Luckily she maintains her balance "Why do you have to be so heavy bro?!" Dana complains "Hey, mama said Chaz is not fat, it's just extra muscle!" Chaz says "Now come on let's get em" Dana just shrugs it off and advances with her brother sitting on her shoulders, soon the others join in on the free for all chicken fight, Mandee with Jackie, Miguel and Fiona, Whitney and Mollie, Carlotta and Ronnie Anne, Lincoln is soon met by Beatrix whose carrying Jordan "You having fun?" Lincoln asks "The most fun I've ever had!" they both start laughing

After the Pool fun they all surface to dry off "That was awesome" Beatrix cheers happily "No fair, you've got the queen of dodge ball with you" Mollie says mentioning to Jordan "Hey you snooze you lose" Jordan replies as everyone starts laughing, then Jordan gets an idea "Hey how about we watch a movie together in my living room? It will be fun" they all look at each other and agree "Well as cool as that sounds we gotta get going" Ronnie Anne stands up holding her towel "Aww! Really?" asks Christina "Yeah, we're really sorry but we have to go now, but we'll hang again sometime" Carlotta says "But if you guys are planning to throw another party, just give us a call" Ronnie Anne mentions before they both head off to change and leave "Well what do you guys say we change out of these and have ourselves a movie night!" Kat says "Yeah!" they all cheer

After they all change Beatrix approaches Fiona "Here I think this belongs to you" she hands Fiona the swimsuit she let borrow "Thanks but I think it suits you better" Fiona says "Wait what? But I couldn't take this" Beatrix replies "Keep it, I'm serious" Fiona says, Beatrix gives her a hug "Oh thank you Fiona! You're such a good friend" Fiona smiles "Okay Beatrix, let's go see what movie they picked" the two girls head on inside, at the living room they all go through he different movies Jordan has Chaz picks one out "How about Bad Boys 2?" "Nah" then Carol finds something "The devil wears Prada?" "Nah" Dana finds something "the land of the lost?" "Nah" Benny picks one out "Jack and Jill!" "Heck no!" Lincoln turns to Beatrix whose looking around "What about you Beatrix? Find something you think we can all watch?" Beatrix pulls something out "The Greatest Showman?" they all look at her "Yeah" "Definitely" "I love that movie" "Chaz like" "I just wanna see Zack Efron" "I love the songs" they all start chattering, Jordan takes the DVD from Beatrix and places it into the player "Alright guys settle down, whose got the popcorn?" Mollie, Kat and Christina are holding bowls "Here!" "Okay then let's begin" Jordan plays the movie and takes her seat between Lincoln and Christina, Lincoln looks to Beatrix "Nice choice" Beatrix smiles "Thanks!"

Soon after the movie ends "That was amazing" "Never gets old" "Zack Efron looked so hot" "I loved the elephants" "Chaz likes where it takes place" "Nothing beats the classic circus" they all talk to each other, Jordan then decides to go outside and see whats happening, there weren't any more people, the backyard wasn't much of a mess "Hey guys looks like the party's over" the others join her and look outside "Whoa how much time has passed?" Carol says looking to her watch "Whoa that late already?" Becky also checks her watch, then they see Sam packing up her gear, Jordan suddenly gets another idea "Hey Sam!" Sam turns around to see the girl who hired "Hey there J, just cleaning up here" Jordan approaches her "I was wondering if you have plans for tomorrow night?" Sam then thinks "No not really why?" Jordan looks to her friends then back to Sam "Because I was thinking, we could use a DJ for another party tomorrow!" they all look at her in shock "What?" "Jordan?" "Really?" "Chaz Likes" Jordan looks towards them "Only this time it's just an us friend's party! And I'll even call Ronnie Anne and Carlotta! So what do guys say?" they all look at each other "Yeah!" they all cheer, then they all turn to Lincoln 'Well Clyde is gonna be at his Nana's till Monday' he looks back at his friends "Dang it, I'm in!" they all cheer and through the excitement Beatrix hugs him, Lincoln returns the hug as well

Later they all meet at the front yard they wave goodbye to the others who are driving off in their cars, Mollie, Renee, Kat, Joy and Christina are being escorted home by Miguel, Fiona, Mandee, Jackie and Carol, Lincoln then realizes 'Do I really wanna go back home' Beatrix takes notice of his emotions "You don't want to go home yet Linc?" Lincoln looks at her "Yeah, don't wanna deal with my sisters pushing me through more stress, you?" Beatrix sighs "I'd rather stay at someone else's than wake early in the morning!" "Well why not stay at our place" they both turn to look at Dana and Chaz "Really?" "Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Lincoln/Beatrix asks "Not at all, our parents are completely fine with it" Chaz says, then Dana is caught off guard by Lincoln hugging her "Thanks Dana" she returns the hug "Anytime little man" Beatrix and Chaz just smile at the sight

Later as they are walking on the sidewalk "There's are home just passed that couple" Dana points out, but what she said caught Lincoln by surprise "Couple?" Lincoln looks ahead and recognizes them "Get down!" Lincoln drags them behind a large bush that's connected to the fence of Dana and Chaz's home "What the heck Linc?" Dana scoffs "Shhhhh! It's my parents!" they all peek through the bushes, and he was right it was Lynn Sr. and Rita looking around "What are they doing out here?" Chaz says quietly "Maybe they're out looking for you" Dana replies quietly "Look, we are not letting Lincoln go back there" Beatrix says to Dana and Chaz who agree "So how are we gonna get away from them?" Lincoln asks

Dana and Chaz smirk "Luckily you dragged us into a bush we know" Lincoln and Beatrix look at them confused, Chaz and Dana look through the rest of the bush and spot it "There it is!" A hole in the fence connecting to another bush on the other side "We use this in case we want to sneak out to a party if we get grounded!" Dana says "come on let's go" Dana motions "Chaz has is already in, Now Chaz needs to get out" they see Chaz stuck "Not again man!" Dana face palms, Lynn Sr. and Rita look around thinking they heard something "Hurry!" Beatrix says to Dana whose pushing her brother through "Why do you have to be fat?" Dana pushes her brother using her back, until finally Chaz goes through, Dana goes on through and Lincoln after "Help" they turn around to see Beatrix "My hair is stuck!" Lincoln and Dana rush to her and start detangling her hair from the edges of the hole "Do you guys know what your doing?" Dana asks quietly "When it comes to Lola and her hair problems, I pretty much know what I'm doing" Lincoln mentions "Same with me and Whitney, be lucky you don't have big poofy hair" they then get her out and they stay down, soon Lynn Sr. and Rita leave the area, they all sigh in relief "Come on guys" they follow Dana into the house

Moments later their inside Lincoln is wearing an old hand me down PJ's from Chaz "I can't believe you used to be thin as me" Lincoln looks at the picture of a young 11 year old Chaz "Yeah!" Chaz looks at the picture getting old memories "Where did it all go?" he wonders "Hotdog eating contest, Burger eating contest and Donut eating contest" Dana says through the bathroom door, as Lincoln covers his mouth not to laugh "Ha-ha, very funny sis!" Chaz replies, Lincoln heads towards the bathroom and knocks "It's me Lincoln" "Come in Linc" Dana says, Lincoln enters and sees Dana trying to straighten Beatrix's hair, since Lincoln has done this with most of his sisters before he grabs another hair brush and helps, Lincoln was amazed at what Beatrix is wearing, she's wearing a green night gown that reaches above her knees with white petals on the neck line and the bottom rim "You look nice" Lincoln says "Thanks Lincoln" Beatrix responds

Soon they finish straightening Beatrix's hair and they head out of the bathroom, Dana then speaks "Okay you two since Lincoln can't stay at Chaz's room" "Chaz has his own personal privacy and there are some things that were not meant for 11 year olds! No offense" Lincoln just nods "None taken" Dana just looks at Chaz annoyed "And Beatrix you can't stay in my room because ….. Well ……. It's kind of a mess" Dana says nervously

"By mess you mean you were freaking out what to wear at the party that you ravaged your closet kinda mess then yeah" Chaz mocks her, Dana looks at him annoyed again "Are you two okay in sharing a room together?" Lincoln and Beatrix just nod "Done it before when Lynn was my roommates when we were young" "Me and Belle were once roommates" Dana looks at them confused "No what I mean is are you two okay sharing a bed together?" Beatrix and Lincoln blush hearing this "Well I did share my bed once to Lynn and Lucy, and me and Luna sometimes keep each other company in our sleep, so I guess I'm okay with it, Beatrix?" Lincoln looks to her "I don't know I've never shared a bed with a boy before!" Beatrix then feels Lincoln's hand hold hers "It's nothing to be nervous about, also I'm eleven not a teenager yet" Beatrix then smiles from his comforting words "Okay" Dana smiles "Then its settled goodnight you guys" Dana and Chaz head to their rooms and Lincoln and Beatrix head for the guest room

In the guest room Lincoln and Beatrix tuck themselves in Lincoln lays on his side and Beatrix looks to the ceiling "Goodnight Beatrix" Lincoln yawns "Goodnight Lincoln" Beatrix replies, soon as Lincoln tries to sleep he's hugged from behind by Beatrix, Lincoln smiles at this and accepts the embrace then they both fall asleep

**Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 4**

**We're back! On good terms! Hope you enjoy thins!**

As the daylight shines upon Royal Woods Lincoln flutters his eyes open, sits up, stretches and yawns, Lincoln looks around and realizes he's not in his room, but then he remembered last night, he looks over to his right to see a sleeping Beatrix, Lincoln decides to let her sleep in, Lincoln gets out of the room and heads for the bathroom, later he opens the door and nearly bumps into a now awake Beatrix "Oh sorry Beatrix" Lincoln apologizes "No it's okay, you didn't know I was out here" Beatrix replies "Well the bathroom's all yours" Lincoln steps aside "Thanks Lincoln" Beatrix heads into the bathroom

Dana arrives upstairs and sees Lincoln "Oh hey Lincoln, you and Beatrix's laundry is done" she hands him the clothes "Oh thanks Dana" Lincoln accepts the clothes "Breakfast is downstairs if you're ready, Chaz is down there too" Dana heads downstairs and into the kitchen "Be there soon" Lincoln heads back to the guest room, he places the clothes on the bed, picks out his laundry and changes, as he opens the door he once again nearly bumps into Beatrix, whose wearing a towel, the sight of her makes Lincoln blush "Oh sorry Lincoln didn't know you were in there" Lincoln snaps back to reality "Oh…. It's no problem, your clothes are on the bed, I'll be downstairs, Dana said breakfast is ready" Beatrix smiles at him "Okay then, I'll be down there soon" as she closes the door, Lincoln sighs 'that was awkward' he says in his thoughts and heads to the kitchen

Lincoln enters the kitchen to see chad on his phone while eating a plate of bacon, Dana is placing the pan in the sink "Where are your parents?" Lincoln asks "Oh mom had to go get a friend from the airport early" Dana says "Dad also had to leave early to work" Chad adds "They left us a note to make our own breakfast, and when It meant we it meant me" Dana looks at her brother annoyed "What?" says Chaz, then Beatrix arrives "Hey breakfast smells awesome

Soon as breakfast finishes "Hey Lincoln are you planning on going home today?" asks Dana, Lincoln realized what she just said, going back would mean facing his family again, but last night he did see his parents out looking for him "Well I really don't know if I should, I mean all my stuff is there and I didn't wanna be a burden here" Dana and Chaz look at him with concern "I'd offer you hang at my place, but my parents would start going on and on about well roundedness" Beatrix mentions, then Dana gets an idea "How about we sneak you in there when your family isn't around, it is Saturday after all and they might go out looking for you" Lincoln thinks about it "but what if they come back" "I can have my cousin look after you, she's visiting for a couple of days" replies Dana, Lincoln then decides "Sure that'll be okay"

Later they make their plan and head to the loud house, Beatrix heads to her house luckily she can see the loud house, she spots the family looking worried and head into vanzilla "They just got into vanzilla" Beatrix says to her phone, then vanzilla drives off "They're gone" Beatrix replies, then coming from around the corner was Dana and Lincoln "I already gave my cousin a call earlier and the location of your house" says Dana "Did you tell her about what's been happening?" asks Lincoln, Dana nods in response "I also told her that she's invited to the party as well" Lincoln smiles and hugs Dana "Thanks for letting me and Beatrix stay at your place last night" Dana smiles and returns the hug, after they break the hug they see Beatrix outside her house waving at them, they wave back at her as she enters her house wearing her big smile

Later they see a girl who's a few years older than Lori, she has white skin, brown wavy hair at shoulder length, wearing a thin red jacket over an orange shirt with green flowers, blue skinny jeans and she has the same boots as Dana's only red "Diane" Dana calls out "Hey Dana" the two girls hug "This is Lincoln" Dana introduces "It's nice to meet you Diane" Lincoln greets to her "Well it's a pleasure to meet you young man" replies Diane "Well I'll leave you two be" Dana then takes her leave "See you guys at the party" Dana waves goodbye to them "See you there Dana" says Diane "Thanks again Dana" Lincoln adds

"So what do you wanna do little man" asks Diane "Well we could watch some TV?" Lincoln mentions "sure let's do that" the two enter the house, luckily the pets weren't there because they too wanted to look for Lincoln, except Charles he's staying at the vet to make sure he doesn't have any fleas, Lincoln and Diane watch some TV "Oh Dream boat is on!" says Lincoln "Sweet, I love Dream Boat!" says Diane, , later in the day they eat lunch which Lincoln made sandwiches "These sandwiches taste amazing!" says Diane "Thanks, I used some of my dad's Lynnsagna on it, for some extra flavor" Lincoln mentions, after eating lunch they go to the back and play some badminton "Your pretty good Diane!" as Lincoln sends the shuttle cock to her, Diane hits it back to Lincoln who misses "Dang it" says Lincoln "You should've seen me win against this German dude who thought he could've beat me!" Diane holds her racket on her shoulder

By 6:30pm, Lincoln and Diane are enjoying eating Pizza while watching TV, a few minutes after they finish, they hear vanzilla pulling up "Oh no they're back" Lincoln panics "Let's take the back door" Diane suggest "No they'll notice through the dining room window, let's get to my bedroom" suggest Lincoln "Well if anything works, Let's go" they both run upstairs after they clean up their pizza mess, as Lincoln closes the door of his room "alright we need to find a way out of here" says Diane, then Lincoln has an idea "We can use my window" Lincoln points to the window, Diane stands on a stool and gets up to the window while Lincoln peeks through his door to make sure no one comes to his room, Lincoln notices someone coming it was Luna! At the same time he hears "Lincoln! I'm stuck!" Lincoln turns around to see Diane is stuck around her waist "Help me" Diane calls out to him "Hang on!" Lincoln gets on the stool and tries to push using his back at first, then he tries to push her using his hands and she gets through, Lincoln slips and also goes through the window, they both land on a trampoline below 'benefits for Lana not cleaning up I guess' Lincoln thinks to himself

AS they get up "Sorry for getting stuck Lincoln, I blame the Pizza" says Diane "Yeah the Pizza" Lincoln smiles 'Definitely not the size of my window' Lincoln says to himself "Well we should get out of here before your folks come out" Diane says, but then Lincoln hugs her "Thanks for looking after me" Diane smiles and returns the hug "You're welcome Lincoln" they then break the hug and make their way to the party, they don't know that Luna was looking out the window in worry, she didn't see them "Where are you Lincoln?"

**It's good to be back in action with Crafordbrian again, we were able to settle the situation with the OC, and are on good terms with each other (for now), please review**


	5. chapter 5

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 5**

It was almost 7pm, Lincoln and Diane finally made it to the party "Sorry we're late you guys" says Lincoln "It was not easy trying to escape that house!" Diane adds, Jordan, Carol, Becky, Whitney, Dana, Chaz, Benny, Teri Miguel, Fiona, Mandee, Jackie, Renee and Sam at the DJ booth turn to them "What are you guys talking about? You aren't late" says Jordan

The two of them just look at each other "Sorry, we just thought we were running late" Lincoln says nervously "No worries guys" says Benny "There is never a time to be truly late to a party" he pulls out Mrs. Appleblossom 'again? Why did he bring that?' the others say in their thoughts looking at benny and his puppet

"So the louds came back home?" asks Dana, Lincoln and Diane nod in response "How did you guys escape?" asks Becky "Well we were at the living room and we just finished eating pizza" says Diane "What kind of pizza was it?" asks Chaz "It was a large Stuffed crust cheese and bacon" Diane replies "Sweet!" says both Benny and Chaz "How many did you guys eat?" asks Mandee "I ate two to three slices" says Lincoln "While I ate four to six slices" Diane adds making everyone a little shocked "Trust me she was scarfing a lot" says Lincoln

(Flashback)

Lincoln is sitting on the couch watching TV, he's eating his third slice of pizza and then he notices than Diane has already eaten her sixth Pizza. Which both freaked and shocked Lincoln 'even Lynn can't eat that fast! Who is this lady?' Lincoln says in his thoughts "That was delicious!" Diane says laying back on the couch rubbing her stomach

(Back to reality)

"Which was a problem when we had to escape!" Diane adds "What do you mean by that?" asks Jackie "Well we headed towards my room to try and find a way out, then I suggested we take my window, I let Diane go through first" says Lincoln "Then I got stuck so Lincoln had to push me out, I swear those pizzas were responsible for making me stuck" Diane explains 'Yeah the pizza! Definitely not because my window small' Lincoln thinks to himself

Everyone just looks at them in confusion "Well the important thing is you guys made it" says Carol "Oh I should probably tell you about the party we had yesterday" Carol adds "You guys had a party yesterday?" asks Diane "It was so awesome, especially when we all did a group cannonball!" says Carol "Then Lincoln actually lifted me up on his shoulders!" Carol adds, which shocks Diane "No way!" "Yes Way, at first I thought I was a little too heavy for him" Carol looks down nervously "You weren't that heavy" "I'm pretty sure you were light as a feather" "I'm pretty sure Lincoln was okay" they all start teasing

"There's nothing heavy about this conversation" benny jokes, then Becky slaps him in the back of the head, so does his puppet "Rude Benjamin!" says Mrs. Appleblossom, then they hear another car arriving, Christina, Mollie, Kat, Joy and Cookie arrive "We brought beach balls!" they cheered "Yeah! Now it's gonna be a party!" says Jordan, no sooner than later Beatrix arrives "Hey guys" Lincoln runs towards her and hugs her "You made it!" Beatrix smiles and returns the hug "Alright people! Let's get this party started!" Sam calls out turning on her turn table and playing some sweet beats

As the party rolls on all of them are in the pool in their bathing suits tossing the beach balls around laughing amongst themselves, Carol is roaming around video cording their fun, carol is also in her two piece purple swimsuit "This is so awesome guys!" says Carol, then Dana gets an idea "I know how we can make this fun!" they all look to her "Lets stalk up like a Pyramid!" says Dana "That sounds awesome!" "Like a group thing!" "Let's do it!" they all cheer "I'll take the picture for prosperity!" says Carol

As they get into formation Dana and Becky are on either side of Lincoln, they get a little devious and have an idea, they start nuzzling his face making him blush red "What was that for?" asks Lincoln, the two girls giggle "Just a friendly gesture Lincoln" says Becky "That and you look cute when you're nervous" Dana adds making Lincoln blush even more

As the they start stalking Beatrix and Jackie get on top of Lincoln, Lincoln starts grunting from the extra weight he's carrying, they're combined weight was more than Carol's from the last party, Jackie notices this "I'm not too heavy am I Lincoln?" asks Jackie "Not at all Jackie" says Lincoln "You sure I'm not making this a little too heavy?" Beatrix also questions "Like I said not at all girls, I'm fine" says Lincoln nervously

They all finally got into formation, Benny, Chaz, Miguel, Fiona and Diane are at the bottom, above are Becky, Lincoln, Dana, Teri and Whitney, above them are Renee, Beatrix, Jackie and Mandee, above them are Joy, Kat and Cookie, the two above them are Mollie and Christina and on top since she was the one who planned the party was Jordan "Woohoo!" she cheers from the top "On top of the world mama!"

Then carol finally takes the picture and a few more for extra precaution "This is awesome!" says Carol "Okay one more! Say party time!" says Carol "Party time!" they all cheer as Carol takes the picture, they all start laughing, though with the others at the bottom laughing the pyramid group start to wobble "Whoa guys!" says Lincoln, but it was too late they all collapse into the water

Soon they all surface and start laughing, then Dana is caught off guard by Lincoln hugging her resting his head on her shoulder "That was an awesome idea Dana, thanks for making this fun" says Lincoln who's still laughing with tears of joy, Dana kindly returns the hug "You're welcome Lincoln" says Dana "Oh let me in on this!" Becky says also joining the group

Soon Beatrix, Diane, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Teri and Whitney join in the hug and laugh together as well "What a humorously touching scene! Get it?" says Benny, Chaz looks at him annoyed "Seriously dude?"

As they all start laughing Carol places her phone on the chair and she accidently sits on it, it doesn't break but she accidently butt dialed her phone to post the picture through social media, which means everyone will see it

**This was a little complicated to make, me and crafordbrian17 went back and forth coming up with ideas, many of his were either disturbing or just plain weird, but we managed to settle to this, Hope you guys enjoyed reading this, please review**


	6. chapter 6

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 6**

At the Loud House all the louds get ready for bed, though they actually seem upset even the parents, ever since Friday night they haven't found Lincoln, they thought that maybe calling the police would be a final option, Luna has just gotten out of the bathroom, she heads downstairs to the kitchen then she notices Lori sitting in the living room looking at nothing

"You okay there sis?" asked Luna "I just don't know what were gonna do if we can't find him" says Lori feeling sad "Me too brah, me too" as Luna heads to the kitchen, suddenly Lori sees her cellphone vibrating 'wonder who this could be?' she thinks to herself 'oh it's just a picture posted by Carol' she then checks on the picture and her eyes go wide in surprise

"Lincoln?!" everyone heads downstairs to see Lori looking at her phone in shock "Lori whats wrong?" asks Rita, Lori shows them her phone and what they see surprises them. They see Lincoln with a bunch of teens and kids staking into a pyramid

They all look confused, but glad that he wasn't missing "Is that where he's been this whole time?" Rita says in confusion "Why is he hanging out with those girls?" asks Lynn Jr. "Why did he leave the house?" Lucy questions "Why didn't he call us?" Luan also asks "Why are my friends hanging out with him?" Leni asks in confusion "Why didn't they tell us? And the party?" asks Lori feeling a little ticked off

Luna just looks at the picture 'Lincoln, what are you doing bro!' she thinks to herself 'at least you're safe, but why would he leave without telling us or me? Something's up' Luna looks to Lori "Where is that party located?" asks Luna "I don't know! All I see is the pool and a fence with some trees" says Lori, they all had no clue where he was

Meanwhile at the party, they all have fun amongst themselves, Then Carol gets an idea "Hey Jordan where are your games? You know like board games and stuff!" asks Carol "They're inside the house, third shelf near the TV" says Jordan as Carol runs inside, soon two more guests arrive "Ronnie Anne, Carlotta you guys came!" says Dana "Where were you two?" asks Becky

"You know Carlotta!" says Ronnie Anne annoyed "What? I can't help it if I wanna stop and see what each dress shop has!" says Carlotta, soon Ronnie Anne and Carlotta come out of the changing room wearing they're bathing suits, then Carol comes back out with excitement "Who wants to play twister?!" says Carol holding out the box with the game, some of them smile in excitement, even Lincoln

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna go and talk to the others" says Ronnie Anne headed for the pool "You don't know what you're missing Cousin!" says Carlotta "Hard Pass!" says Ronnie Anne, she makes it to the pool with Jordan, Mollie, Kat, Joy, Cookie and Renee, as the young girls start talking Joy and cookie head for the bathroom

Jordan starts brushing Kat's hair with her yellow brush "So Ronnie Anne, cool boyfriend huh?" Ronnie Anne looks at her confused, then realizes what she said "For the last time! me and Lincoln are just friends!" says Ronnie Anne in frustration "If you girls want Lincoln go ahead I'm not stopping you" Jordan, Kat, Renee and Mollie just look at her in shock 'Really?!' Jordan says in her head

"So what's it like living in the big city?" asks Renee "Well next to having hotdogs for breakfast whenever I want and skate boarding in different places is pretty awesome" says Ronnie Anne "What's your family like?" asks Kat "Well how should I put it this way, a little chaotic" says Ronnie Anne feeling cool "What do you mean?" asks Mollie

"Let's see my Abuela won't stop feeding us a lot of food, my Abuelo is always the gossiping type, my aunt Frida is an aspiring artist, my uncle Carl always give us trivial information, my cousin CJ is pretty much the fun one, Carl tries to look cool and stuff, then there's my baby cousin Carlos who pretty much tries to mimic everyone, you guys know what Carlotta's like" Ronnie Anne says annoyed

"And bobby's doing well working at the family Mercado, oh and we have our pets Sergio and Lalo, and they can be a little troublesome at some times" says Ronnie Anne "Did you make any new friends there?" asks Jordan "I actually did, there's Nikki, Sameer and Casey" says Ronnie Anne

as they continue their conversation, Jordan stops when she feels her brush get jammed, she removes the brush and notices a few of Kat's hair gets stuck in the bristles of the brush 'I'm gonna need to clean this later' Jordan says in her head

Meanwhile Carol places the twister mat on the ground Lincoln, Beatrix, Dana, Mandee, Jackie, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Fiona and Diane all get on the mat especially Carol, Beatrix volunteers to be on the spinner, soon as the game rolls on they soon get tangled in an awkward predicament, mostly for Lincoln, Whitney is above Lincoln and her big poofy hair gets all over his face, and another catch their all still in their swimsuits!

Just then they all feel a little wobbly and they collapse into a pile, they all look back and forth at each other and realize they have fallen on top of Lincoln, they feel him struggling to get Whitney, Becky and Fiona off of him, which ends up with them laying down on the mat next to him, then Lincoln ends up laughing and hugging the three girls "That was fun" says Lincoln, as the girls also joined in on the hug

"Sorry if my hair got in your face Lincoln" says Whitney jokingly "its okay Whitney, your hair is pretty soft by the way" says Lincoln "Aww thank you Lincoln" says Whitney as she joins in the hug "This is turning out great!" says Carol, then she gets another idea "Hey how about we all play, Truth or Dare?!" hearing this gets the attention to some of the others, who also agree

Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne, Carlotta, Carol, Becky, Dana, Diane, Whitney, Teri, Fiona, Beatrix, Jackie, Mandee, and Mollie form a circle, the others decided to let them have their fun, everyone else just went on to eat some of the food, enjoy the pool water or just relax, Carol was given the first one, she looks at Lincoln

"Lincoln, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Carol smiles deviously "I dare you to sit on Becky's lap!" they all look at Lincoln saying "Ooooooh" Lincoln gets nervous and they're all still in their swim suits, Lincoln sucks it up and walks towards Becky "May I?" asks Lincoln "Not at all" says Becky as Lincoln proceeds to sit on Becky's lap, the teenage red head ruffles his hair a little bit "Done and done!" says Lincoln

"Ronnie Anne, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Lincoln smiles "I dare you to put lipstick on!" says Lincoln, Ronnie Anne was not the kind of person to be in girly stuff, but she wasn't one to turn down a dare! So she grabs Carlotta's bag (she asked her first) and put some lipstick on her "There you go loud, now I look girly!" Ronnie Anne says smugly, it was then Ronnie Anne's turn

"Dana, Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" answers Dana "Have you ever made a mistake at a play before?" asks Ronnie Anne, Dana gets nervous and so does Whitney "Okay back when I was seven, I was the lead role in the play Pocahontas, I was doing so well, until I tripped over the fake grass and accidently fell over the background wall" says Dana as everyone gasps "It's true I was there and saw everything" Whitney mentions "Well that was unexpected" says Lincoln, next it was Dana's turn

"Teri, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" says Teri "I dare you to go over to benny, laugh at his jokes and compliment his puppet" says Dana, making Teri uneasy, she walks towards the food table and starts talking to Benny "The cheese here is so delicious, I'm having a 'Gouda' time!" Benny jokes as Teri fake laughs "If it gets down to my stomach too fast, then I'd Cheddar get to the bathroom!" Benny jokes again as Teri fake laughs 'Why!' she says in her thoughts

Then he brings out his puppet "Why good evening to you my dear, this shindig is clearly a lovely time for all of us" says Mrs. Appleblossom "Yeah, and might I say you look rather… "Teri looks at the puppet "Ravishing?" Teri says "Why thank you dear child and you look quaint as well" says Mrs. Appleblossom "Well I'd better get back to the others" says Teri as she walks away back to the game "Do have a nice time young lady" the puppet says then turns to benny "What?" asks Benny "You and you're cheese jokes!" says Mrs. Appleblossom

Teri returns to the others and sees them laugh a little "Oh laugh it up you guys! But it's my turn now" says Teri "Fiona! Truth or Dare?" "Dare obviously" says Fiona "Okay then, I dare you to prank call your boss!" says Teri "What?!" Fiona says in shock "Come on Fiona! You can do it!" says Jackie, Fiona grabs a phone (not hers, so she won't get in trouble) "Oh wait I think this could help" Dana pulls out her phone with an app

"This will help disguise your voice" says Dana as she brings her phone near Dana, Dana calls her boss "hello?" says Mrs. Carmichael "Hello there, congratulations! You just won a three days trip to Hawaii!" say Fiona "Really?" asks Mrs. Carmichael sarcastically "Yes! All you have to do is ……… tell us the equation of Pie!" says Fiona her friends just look at her confused, on the other line Mrs. Carmichael just remains silent then hangs up

"Hello? Hello?" asks Fiona as she puts the phone away "Guess she knew it was a prank call" says Fiona "Well that still counts as a prank call" says Diane, it was now Fiona's turn "Mollie, Truth or Dare?" asks Fiona "I pick dare!" says Mollie "I dare you to stop challenging Lincoln to cannon ball competitions" says Fiona, Mollie looks in shock "Yeah I'm out" says Mollie as she walks towards the pool

"Yeah that's one down!" says Fiona "Christina! Truth or Dare?" "Umm truth?" says Christina "Do you think Lincoln is handsome?" asks Fiona making everyone giggle and Christina blush as well as Lincoln "Well I…. uh…… "Christina stutters "He's cute I guess" says Christina looking away blushing, Lincoln also blushes and everyone starts giggling "I guess that counts as the truth" says Fiona "Alright your turn kid" says Fiona

"Okay then, Mandee, Truth or Dare?" "I'll go for Dare!" says Mandee, Christina notices Chaz sleeping on one of the chairs with shades on his eyes "I dare you to push Chaz into the pool!" says Christina "Oh this is gonna be fun!" says Mandee as she approaches Chaz, she pushes Chaz with her hands but he doesn't budge, she tries with her feet but nothing, so she presses her back to him and struggles she looks to Dana "Why does your brother have to be so fat all his life?!" Mandee says stubbornly "Now you know how I feel!" says Dana laughing a little, finally Chaz falls off his chair and into the water making everyone laugh

Chaz surfaces "What? Where?" says Chaz in panic "Okay who did that?" asks Chaz, he then notices the group of friends, Chaz remembers what they were playing "Oh ha! Ha! Very funny guys!" says Chaz as he heads back to the chair and sleeps again, while their still laughing Becky notices Lincoln "You know you don't have to sit on my lap anymore right?" says Becky

Lincoln realizes he's still sitting on her lap "Oh yeah, sorry forgot" says a nervous Lincoln who then sits next to her, Becky kisses his check making him blush, he looks to Becky who just smiles at him, Lincoln smiles back "Okay gals my turn" says Mandee "Diane, truth or dare?" "Truth" says Diane "Have you ever had a bad moment while shopping?" asks Mandee "well yeah!" says Diane turning red

"I guess it was two months ago when there was a big sale at a mall and everyone was rushing in, I was inside the clothing department and I saw a beautiful blue night gown! I wanted it so badly, but then like three other ladies wanted it, we started fighting over it and during the fight I was knock into a rack of …… Men's underwear" says Diane looking down, everyone gasps and feels bad for her "That must've been embarrassing!" says Jordan

Lincoln then pats Diane's shoulder "Hey its okay we've all had embarrassing moments, me mostly" says Lincoln, hearing this makes Diane more comfortable "Thanks Lincoln" says Diane "No problem" says Lincoln "How about we continue this game, it's your turn Diane" says Lincoln "Okay then, no hard feelings okay Lincoln" says Diane "what?" asks Lincoln in confusion

"Truth or dare Lincoln" says Diane "Okay I pick Truth" says Lincoln "Which one of us do you think is the cutest?" asks Diane, the other girls start to get excited as Lincoln blushes "Uh ….. Buh ……. Well "Lincoln stutters 'looks like there's no getting out of this one, might as well be honest' Lincoln says to himself, then takes a deep breath

"First things first Ronnie Anne is nice but if I call her anything including cute, I might get more than a sloppy Joe down my pants" says Lincoln "Darn right you will" says Ronnie Anne "I'm gonna be honest with all of you, I think your all cute or in a better way beautiful" says Lincoln making them blush "I mean Carol you pretty much are an older sister to me and your hair volume looks nice, Dana you're kind and sweet hearted, Diane you pretty much are very loyal to your friends and family, Becky you have a unique sense if style and like me a true fan of Ace Savvy, Teri is as devoted to her friends and family and your hair is kinda pretty, Whitney I can just say that you have a heart of gold as your soft hair, Jackie and Mandee you two are pretty and like Leni you guys have an amazing sense of fashion, Fiona is a hard working girl with good looks and a good attitude, Carlotta you have the same sense of fashion as Jackie and Mandee but with flare" says Lincoln

"Beatrix when I first saw you I thought you were gonna be like your family, all perfect and what not, but after yesterday I saw a different person a person who knows what I've been through, Christina from what the video said, I did have a crush on you, even though it was just a puppy crush, you kinda look pretty as well and Jordan" Lincoln sucks in his courage 'time for the truth Lincoln' he says to himself "You are the most beautiful among anyone here" says Lincoln making them gasp even Jordan

"I had a crush on you since kindergarten, even then I thought you were cute, and now that we're growing up and getting to know each other, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, you make that cute blue bow, yellow top, blue skirt and white socks with brown shoes look fabulous, your laugh is something I can't stop hearing, your brown braided hair swaying back and forth is mesmerizing, when I see you skip it feels like everything is in slow motion, you are beautiful" says Lincoln turning red

All the girls just look at him with utter shock and they also turn red, even Ronnie Anne was shocked at she was hearing 'Wow he's must've been holding those words for a long time' Ronnie Anne says to herself "Lincoln, that was beautiful!" says Dana "Very sweet Lincoln!" Carol adds "I'm so glad you picked truth" says Diane, Lincoln turns red and looks away, Jordan is still looking at Lincoln 'He just called me beautiful!' Jordan says in her thoughts while blushing

"How about we continue this game huh gals?" asks Carol "Yeah!" they all say a little nervous "Alright Lincoln, You're turn" says Fiona "Whitney truth or dare?" asks Lincoln "Dare I guess" says Whitney "I dare you to switch the hot sauce with the ketchup" says Lincoln, Whitney walks towards the table and switches the two, which means Benny just put hot sauce on his sandwich, after taking a bite he races to the cooler

The group laughs from what Whitney just did "That was awesome!" says Ronnie Anne "Okay then, Jackie Truth or dare?" asks Whitney "Truth" says Jackie "have you ever seen a guy naked?" asks Whitney making everyone excited "No not really" says Jackie, making everyone's excited faces look a little lost "Really?" asks Whitney as Jackie nods "Well that was unexpected" says Dana

"Carlotta truth or dare?" asks Jackie "I don't know, maybe truth?" says Carlota "have you ever beaten a boy at something?" asks Jackie "Well maybe at fashion sense, some guy said that my outfit looked bland, so I back talked his outfit and his scarf, I back talked him so hard he ran away crying!" says Carlotta "Whoa!" "Nice!" "Remind me not to get in on your fashion!" they all say

"Ronnie Anne!" says Carlotta 'Oh no' Ronnie Anne gets nervous "Truth or Dare?" asked Carlotta "bring it on cousin because I pick dare! And I am not turning down!" says Ronnie Anna feeling confident "I dare you to wear the same outfit as me for a whole week!" says Carlotta "Except for that, I'm out!" says Ronnie Anne as she heads for the pool

"Nice! You actually got Ronnie Anne out of the game!" says Jordan "That's how you beat a family member!" says Carlotta "I can relate!" says Lincoln "It's still my turn!" says Carlotta "Becky! Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" says Becky "Have you ever kissed a boy?" asked Carlotta, making Becky blush "well there was this guy in high school, I'm not saying his name, but it was an accident!" says Becky "I remember that one!" says Dana "You were carrying so many books that you crashed into that guy on the lips!" says Dana "Ooooooh!" everyone else teases

"Beatrix! Truth or dare?" asks Becky "Dare" says Beatrix "I wanna know if this is true, so I dare you to whistle a tune through your teeth!" says Becky "Is that all!" says Beatrix as she poses her signature smile and with precision she makes a bird like tune through her teeth shocking everyone "Now you know it's true" says Beatrix

Beatrix noticed that Jordan's been looking at Lincoln lately "Jordan" says Beatrix getting Jordan's attention "Truth or Dare?" asks Beatrix "Dare?" says Jordan feeling nervous "I dare you to kiss Lincoln Loud!" says Beatrix making them gasp, Lincoln and Jordan turn red "Come on Jordan!" "You got this girl!" the others start cheering, Jordan gets up from her spot and walks towards Lincoln, Lincoln gets nervous 'this is it a kiss from Jordan' Lincoln thinks to himself awaiting the kiss from his crush

Whats Disappointing is that she just kissed him on the cheek, shocking everyone "There I kissed Lincoln Loud!" said Jordan, they all look at her in shock "What you said kiss Lincoln loud, but you didn't say where!" says Jordan "I should've been more specific" says Beatrix, Lincoln touches his cheek and blushes, Jordan notices this "You okay there Linc?" asked Jordan "Yeah, Yeah, just didn't expect that" says Lincoln "Were you expecting the lips?" asks Jordan teasingly, making Lincoln blush

Jordan then gets an idea "My turn now!" Jordan says "I dare every girl available here to help me give this charming, white haired boy a kissing assault! But not on the lips!" all the girls smile and squeal in excitement, except for Lincoln whose pupils shrink in his eyes, all the girls cunningly turn towards him with sly smirks on their faces

Before he knows it, all the girls quickly start slightly piling on him while rapidly cuddling him and kissing him almost everywhere, they can already hear Lincoln laughing really loudly while he's squirming in whatever room he's got left "Please girls! Stop it! That tickles!" Lincoln laughs at their assault, soon the kissing barrage ends and they all start giggling and laughing, as Lincoln gets back up, Jordan accidently trips and falls onto Lincoln, Lips first! Everyone just gasps in shock

The two kids sit up and look at each other blushing "That was an accident" Lincoln and Jordan say at the same time, the group look back and forth between Lincoln and Jordan "Who wants to go back to the party or sing some songs by the DJ?" asks Carol trying to break the awkwardness "I'm gonna go to the bathroom" says Lincoln "Same here" Jordan adds as they both go their separate ways into different bathrooms "That was awkward" says Carlotta

The screen splits showing two different bathrooms, one with Lincoln and the other with Jordan, they both lock the door and press their back on the door and look at the mirror "I just kissed her/him" says both Lincoln and Jordan

**Here's Chapter 6 hope you all like it, leave a review and tell me what you think**


	7. chapter 7

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 7**

After a very unexpected turn of events with truth or dare Lincoln exits the bathroom finally calm, he then notices Carlotta reaching for something on the top shelf "Hey Carlotta, what are you doing?" asks Lincoln

"I asked Jordan if she has any makeup, so she told me about a special make up kit on the top shelf, but I can't seem to reach it!" says Carlotta trying to reach "Could you give me a boost?" asks Carlotta, Lincoln knows that Carlotta would be too heavy for him

"Sure" says Lincoln, Lincoln gets under Carlotta allowing her to sit on his back "Hold on Lincoln, I almost got it!" says Carlotta "Take your time!" says Lincoln struggling to hold her weight, Ronnie Anne notices this "Seriously Carlotta! Making Lincoln help you!" complains Ronnie Anne "It's cool Ronnie Anne" replies Lincoln "And …… Got it!" says Carlotta as she grabs the makeup kit

Carlotta gets off of Lincoln holding the Makeup kit "Thanks for the help little loud, sorry if I was too heavy for you" says Carlotta "Not at all Carlotta" says Lincoln sounding like he's trying to catch his breath "Great job you two, can you come with me please?!" says Ronnie Anne "But I-"before Carlotta could say anything she's dragged away by her cousin

Ronnie Anne drags Carlotta to the backyard "What were you thinking! Getting someone like Lincoln to help you like that!" says Ronnie Anne getting upset "He seemed okay about it!" says Carlotta "You probably broke his back with your weight!" Ronnie Anne retaliates "Excuse me?! I am not that heavy!" Carlotta responds "You're probably heavier than Lalo!" says Ronnie Anne "Am not!" Carlotta responds

While the two Latina cousins argue, they don't know that they got everyone's attention 'If they're like this when they argue, I don't wanna know what happens when they're entire family gets involved' they all say In their thoughts, soon Lincoln comes out and sits by the pool side, then gets a little upset

Carol notices his expression and gets the others to come along, soon Carol, Becky, Beatrix, Fiona, Mandee, Jackie, Dana, Diane, Teri and Whitney sit next to him "You okay Lincoln" asks Carol "Yeah I'm fine, it's just it's gonna be school tomorrow and I don't know what to do" says Lincoln, the older girls know what he means "Maybe you'd like to stay at either one of our houses" says Becky

Lincoln looks to them "Really?" asks Lincoln, they all nod in response "Glad we got your bag before we got out of the house" says Diane "So who do you wanna stay with?" asks Teri, Lincoln thinks about it then gets an idea "Since you were the one who found me and invited me to the party since Friday, I pick carol" says Lincoln "I'm okay with it and my parents will be as well, I'll be sure to tell them whats been happening" says Carol

Then carol gets caught off guard by Lincoln hugging her "Thanks Carol" says Lincoln, Carol just smiled and returned the hug, with the other girls saying "Awe" at this sight, feeling like he needs comfort they also join in on the hug, later after the party Carol and Lincoln arrive at the Pingrey house, after explaining to her parents, they accept Lincoln staying with them for as long as he needs

(Time Skip Royal Woods elementary)

A purple car rolls up in front of the school "Stay safe out there Lincoln, and if you don't want to deal with any of your sisters, try to avoid them" says Carol, who kisses Lincoln's forehead before she drives off to her school "Thanks carol, I'll try" says Lincoln, he waves goodbye to Carol as she drives off, Lincoln then hurries into the school before vanzilla shows up

Lincoln walks through the halls, trying to find a way to avoid his younger sisters, then he sees Jordan, Mollie, Kat, Renee, Haiku and Stella, Lincoln approaches them "Hey Lincoln" says Renee "Hey girls whats going on?" asks Lincoln "First off, we told Stella about what's been going on with you" says Mollie "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that stress Lincoln" says Stella with sincerity

"It's okay Stella, I had a group of cool friends to help me" says Lincoln, making Jordan blush, Lincoln notices this and also blushes 'this is gonna be an awkward day' says Lincoln, Mollie sees the awkward tension between the two "Okay then, Lincoln we know you want to avoid you're younger sister's today, so we're helping you" says Mollie, Lincoln looks at them with shock

"Really?" asks Lincoln, the girls nod in response, then Lincoln's phone rings "Oh it's Beatrix" says Lincoln, he puts her on speaker "Hey Lincoln, just checking in if you're doing all right" says Beatrix "I'm doing fine Beatrix, I'm here with the other girls" says Lincoln "Yeah, we're trying to come up with a plan to help Lincoln avoid his sisters" says Kat "Cool! Maybe I can help too" says Beatrix, they all walk through the hallway discussing what the plan would be

Then Renee notices something from across the hallway "Lincoln it's your sisters!" says Renee, Lincoln looks and then starts to panic "What do we do?" asks Stella, Haiku looks to the bottom left of the wall "There's an open vent" they all look at the direction haiku is also looking at

"Good eye Haiku" says Kat, they all look inside through the narrow tunnel for a few seconds "Lincoln you go in first!" says Jordan, as Lincoln tries to crawl in, he has trouble squeezing his head through "A little help" says Lincoln, then Kat helps push him through using her hands on him and he gets through "okay I'm in!" says Lincoln "come on!", then Kat goes in next followed by Haiku, then Renee, then Mollie "Stella you're next" says Jordan

Stella enters the vent but since she was the tallest among them "Guys! I can't get through! I'm stuck to my waist!" says Stella struggling to get in, Jordan sees the louds still approaching, Jordan then pushes using her back on Stella and she gets through, then Jordan follows in and closes the vent, they watch as the loud sisters walk by

The problem was the vent was cramped, so they were tightly squishing each other, then Lincoln's phone goes off, he struggles but he finally grabs his phone "Hey Beatrix we're doing fine" says Lincoln, While they all struggle, Kat's hair gets in front of Mollie's face, the two girls start arguing, thankfully Jordan gets them to stop

As they all stay quiet "Now let's get back to the task at hand, we need to come up with a plan so Lincoln can avoid his sisters!" says Jordan as they all talk quietly

**Chapter 7 done, hope you all liked reading it, please review.**


	8. chapter 8

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 8**

It didn't take long but the younger loud sisters have finally passed by "Okay they're gone, let's go" says Stella, they all try coming out of the vent but at the same time, they get stuck for a few seconds until finally they were free "Well that was uncomfortable" says Mollie

The group walk through the hallways, Jordan notices Kat's hair looked a little messed up, probably from getting in Mollie's face, Jordan pulls out her hair brush and brushes Kat's hair while they're walking and soon they spot Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach

"Lincoln! Where have you been man? I've been looking for you all morning, you didn't even answer your walkie talkie" Clyde said, Lincoln realized something 'I must've left it back in my room' Lincoln thinks to himself "Sorry Clyde but things got complicated lately" says Lincoln, Clyde looks at his best friend confused "What do you mean?" then Clyde and the others noticed the girls "And why are you hanging put with them?" asked Clyde

Lincoln and the girl explained to them about what has happened, to Clyde he felt guilt "Lincoln, I'm so sorry about that, I wish I was there to help you during those weekends!" says Clyde in a sad tone "It's okay Clyde, you had to go visit your nana, at least there were others who looked out for me" Lincoln says turning to the girls

"I can't believe you got to hang out with girls" says Zach "Teenage girls to be exact!" says Liam "Lucky!" Rusty complains, then Jordan has an idea "since we're all here together maybe we can all come up with some kind of plan to help Lincoln avoid his sisters" says Jordan, everyone else agrees "Besides we're gonna need all the help we can get" says Jordan

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Elementary, Carol, Dana, Becky, Beatrix, Teri, Whitney, Mandee, Jackie and Chaz are also discussing about Lincoln, then Carol spots Lori and Leni coming "Quick, we gotta hide!" says Carol, they all scramble trying to find a place to hide, then Becky notices a vent on the bottom right of the wall "Guys in here!" says Becky

Although the attempt was poorly made, as Chaz struggled getting in, even with the others help it was pointless, that and he's just too fat, the girls then start thinking that Chaz being fat was becoming a problem, they then decided to find someplace else to hide, then Jackie spots the janitor's closet

As they all get into the Janitor's closet they try to send Chaz inside first Dana, Carol Mandee and Becky push him in using their hands and he gets in, they all get stuffed inside as each of them get in "Well this was a great hiding spot" says Teri sarcastically

Jackie was the one who hasn't gotten in yet, Jackie then decides since she can't get in she's gonna have to close the door for them, but she's unable to, because the squished up bodies of the teenagers were preventing her from doing so "There's go to be a way to close this" says Jackie to herself, then she gets an idea

With all of her strength, she gives the door a hard shove allowing it to close, making it much more tight inside the closet "This is way too cramped in here" says Becky , then Jackie needed to find a place to hide. So she gets into a locker, she struggles at first but manages to get In and close the door, soon Lori and Leni pass by the janitors closet and the locker "Okay guys they're gone!" Jackie calls out to the closet door

The closet door slowly opens and they try to get out, thy try to push out Chaz "Come on man! Move" says Dana "What does it look like I'm doing!" Chaz replies, but was turning difficult since everyone else was in the way, Becky, Dana and Whitney try to push everyone else out, so that Chaz can also be pushed out, they eventually break free, as they get up they hear Jackie calling form the locker requesting help

While they're helping Jackie out of the locker they all start talking "We should really put your brother on a diet" says Mandee "Tell me about it" says Dana, and they finally free Jackie, the group then proceed through the hallway and talk about how they can help Lincoln avoid his sisters

Meanwhile outside Luan is sitting by the benches until she sees Benny "Oh hey Benny" Luan greets him, but he doesn't respond "Benny? Hello? Come back down to earth Benny boy!" Luan jokes, then benny sighs "We need to talk" says Benny, making Luan confused "What?" asks Luan "About your April fool's problem" says Benny shocking Luan "What do you mean?" Luan asks Benny

"I know you like to pull out pranks and jokes and I like that about you, but what you do on April first is crossing the line Luan loud" Benny says in a stern tone "But they're funny!" says Luan "To you! But not to everyone else, or your family, or Lincoln" hearing this made Luan nervous "Yeah I know everything you did to your family and the fact that your parents are scared for the life because of you" says Benny sounding serious

"The one rule on April fools is that you're supposed to laugh with them, not at them, and you just laugh at how much torment their getting, you're hurting your family and it has to stop" says benny as he gets up "But Benny!" Luan calls to him "Until you settle this problem you've got, I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore" says Benny,

Then he pulls out his puppet "You are a disgrace to theater and entertainment young lady, a good day to you madam" says Mrs. Appleblossom as they walk away leaving Luan to think to herself 'what is wrong with me?!' Luan thinks to herself as tears start rolling down her face

On another side of the school Luna sits by herself under a tree, feeling sadness that her brother hasn't come home, someone sits by her under the tree "Hey Luna" says Sam, Luna turns to her "Oh hey Sam" Luna replies then looks down again, Sam knows Luna is feeling regret for Lincoln's disappearance "your brother has problems Lune" says Sam, Luna looks to her "What?" asks Luna

"I was there at the party on Friday night and Saturday night, and he told me everything that's happened to him" Sam says to her girlfriend "What do you mean? Why did my little bro leave and not tell us?" asks Luna, Sam calms down Luna first then tells her of what Lincoln's been going through, Luna realizes it, Lincoln's been pushed through so much stress that it's made him depressed and all she did was nothing

"You have to fix this problem Luna, Lincoln won't be able to come home unless you and your sisters can make up to him for all he's been through" says Sam, Luna was closest to Lincoln more than the other sisters and she's he reason why he's trying to be an awesome big brother, because she was such an awesome big sister

"Are you mad at me?" asked Luna, Sam just hugs her, Luna returns the hug as well "I'm not mad at you Lunes, just disappointed" says Sam as they break the hug "I gotta fix this with Lincoln, I gotta get my bro back" says Luna "That's what I like to hear" says Sam, Luna needed to find an way to get to Lincoln

**Here's chapter eight, hope you all liked it, please review.**


	9. chapter9

**Comforting Crew****Chapter 9**

Lincoln and his friends finally have the plan settled "Okay so we each scout different areas in the school and see if any of the loud sisters are coming, if any of you do see them headed in the same direction Lincoln is signal us by either calling on your phones or use hand signals" says Jordan, they all nod in agreement

"But what about Lincoln?" asks Kat "What about Lincoln Kat?" replies Rusty "shouldn't someone accompany him in case he's too busy? "Kat responds, Lincoln knows she's right, he might get occupied and won't hear or see the signal "I'll do it" says Clyde "Okay then, I guess Clyde will be escorting Lincoln across the whole school day, is everyone in agreement?" asks Jordan "Yeah!" they all cheer

Clyde approaches Lincoln to fist bump him "Clincoln Mcloud!" says Clyde, but Lincoln doesn't fist bump him "Actually I don't agree" says Lincoln getting everyone attention "No offense Clyde, you're a good friend, it's just that when under pressure you seem to panic easily and overreact, plus when you lie you get stomach cramps" says Lincoln

Clyde knew he was right and that he would be terrible to aid Lincoln to avoid any of his younger sisters "So who is accompanying Lincoln?" asks Zach "It has to be someone whose as tactical as me, knows how to come up with a plan, is more focused than any of us and is fully devoted to see this plan through" Lincoln mentions, everyone looks at him with shock "What?" asks Lincoln "You just described Jordan" says Stella

Jordan blushes as well as Lincoln, the group notice the awkward tension between the two "Okay then, Jordan your accompanying Loud" says Mollie pushing Jordan next to Lincoln 'This is gonna be a long day' they both say in their minds, throughout the whole school day Jordan had to accompany Lincoln almost everywhere (not the restrooms), though Clyde was disappointed he also understood that this was necessary

Later in the hallways Mollie and Rusty spot Lola and Lana coming their way, Mollie signal Jordan using hadn signals, Jordan sees Mollie and immediately shoves Lincoln into the locker and she joins him, Rusty and Mollie pretend to act normal, thought he twins don't really care and just walk by, inside the locker it wasn't tight or cramped but the two kids were facing each other inches from their faces as sweat drips from one another's forehead

With the twins now gone, Lincoln and Jordan can now exit the locker, but they don't, they just spend the time just staring at each other not knowing what to do, some part of Jordan wanted to move closer to his face and the same goes for Lincoln, until someone opens the locker "Is this a bad time?" asks Stella, Lincoln and Jordan exit the locker faces as red as a tomato and walk off together, leaving Stella confused, even during lunch hours they make sure Lincoln is not in view to the younger louds

Meanwhile at the High school Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Chaz, Beatrix, Teri, Jackie and Mandee are trying not to get the louds attention, until Jackie overhears Lori talking to Luan, Leni and Luna saying that they were gonna head out of Royal Woods with the family to look for Lincoln, which means this could be the break they needed, soon after school Lincoln and Jordan wait by the sidewalk, then a car pulls up with Carol in the drivers seat

Later they arrive at the loud house "What are we doing back here?" asks Lincoln, Carol soon explains to Lincoln that his family are gonna be out of town for the day, which means he can relax inside without worrying a thing, then another car pulls up and Dana comes out, Beatrix also arrives with an overnight bag, Carol explains to them that Dana and Beatrix will be watching over Lincoln, as well as Jordan

"And don't worry" says Carol as she opens her trunk "Your parents made sure you needed this" Carol hands her the bag containing Jordan's night things, soon they enter the house just, before Carol leaves Lincoln hugs her "Thanks for the information Carol" says Lincoln, Carol smiles and hugs him back "It was my pleasure Lincoln" soon they break the hug and Carol drives off

Inside Lincoln and the girls spend the time watching TV, until Lincoln decides to go read comics in his room, Jordan also joins him, while everything is calm the doorbell rings, Dana walks to the and opens it, revealing Luna Loud "Is Lincoln here?" asks Luna, Dana just stands there in shock, then Lincoln comes down and sees his Rocking Sister

Both Louds just look at each other, Luna steps into the house and approaches Lincoln, then hugs him and starts crying, Lincoln gets confused and hugs her back "I thought we lost you bro!" says Luna, Dana, Beatrix and Jordan know they need some alone time, the three girls decide to head to the kitchen, soon after the waterworks Luna and Lincoln sit on the couch where Lincoln explains to her why he left

"Oh Lincoln, I didn't know we were stressing you out! You seemed so cool under pressure" says Luna "Yeah I was a t first. But then I just couldn't take it anymore so I had to get out of the house to relieve all the stress I have" says Lincoln looking down in sadness, Luna then strokes his white hair "I should've done something to help, I should've seen this, but I didn't! I'm so sorry bro!" says Luna

Lincoln looks up to Luna "I know your sorry, you and I are closer to each other than any of the other sisters, and to be honest you, Leni, Lucy, Lana and Lily are the sisters I can trust" says Lincoln smiling "Oh Lincoln!" Luna then hugs her brother in which he returns the hug "The others aren't nearby are they? "Asked Lincoln, Luna smiles and strokes his hair again "Nah Bro, they lied when they said they were gonna look for you? "Says Luna

"What do you mean? "Asks Lincoln "We decided to spend the night at Scratchy bottom camp ground, but they wanted me to stay behind in case you came back, you thought you were the only one with a plan" says Luna with a smirk, Lincoln looks at her with utter disbelief "You're not gonna tell them are you?" asked Lincoln "After what you told me, no way bro!" says Luna "In fact I'm gonna help you" says Luna, making Lincoln confused as well as the girls who just returned from the kitchen

"If you want some alone time from the others, I can help, I'm not letting you down this time bro" says Luna, Lincoln feels touched and hugs her "Thank you Luna, I knew I could count on you" says Lincoln, Luna smile sad returns the hug "Glad to have you onboard Luna" says Dana, Beatrix and Jordan nod in agreement

Meanwhile walking towards the loud house are Chaz, Whitney and Fiona "Why do I have to go on a diet? "Asks Chaz annoyingly "Because tubby, you need it!" says Fiona "Yeah, I mean have you seen yourself lately!" Whitney adds "Yeah whatever!" Chaz responds, they soon come up to the house and ring the doorbell, Lincoln answers it and is happy to see more of his friends coming over to check on him

While inside they tell Lincoln that the louds would be returning home on the following day, they were also shocked to know the Luna was now part of their group, while they deal with the next plan tomorrow they all start talking about Chaz "How on earth do you deal with Chaz and his problem?" asks Whitney "I question myself that every time" says Dana

"No matter what you guys say I am not going on a diet" says Chaz, Lincoln remembers something "Well earlier we ordered a Pizza if you want" says Lincoln "Alright now we're talking!" says Chaz "Are you serious?!" asks Fiona, but Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Dana and Beatrix just smile, making Fiona and Whitney understand what they were really doing

Soon the Pizza arrives but it disappoints Chaz "What the heck is this?!" asks Chaz "Broccoli toppings and vegetable oil" says Luna, making Chaz's left eye twitch "Maybe this will be a good start for you little bro" says Dana as she eats her slice, everyone eats their slice of Veggie Pizza and Chaz has no choice but to eat it

Later Lincoln is sitting on the couch with Whitney, he notices her big, yellow, poofy hair and sees that some of it is starting to uncurl from the group, so with the instincts he used when Lola has a pageant he starts fluffing her hair "What are you doing? "asks Whitney "Sorry, it's just some of you hair was starting to uncurl, so if you don't mind, I'd like to fluff up your hair, it looks good when it's all fluffed up" says Lincoln "Oh what a gentleman!" says Whitney, Luna overhears this and smiles 'he really is a gentleman' Luna says to herself

Later Whitney, Chaz and Fiona head home, while Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Beatrix and Dana decide to sleep together in the living room with their sleeping bags "Goodnight everyone" says Lincoln as they all asleep, but Lincoln wakes up when he feels someone hugging him, it was Luna holding him closely to her, Lincoln smiles and snuggles closer to her, then Jordan also snuggles near him, his face blushes but then he smells her hair and soon calms down and hugs her as he returns to slumber

**Chapter 9 done and done, it was not easy making this chapter, especially with Crafordbrian making up weird ideas as we go on, please review**


	10. chapter10

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 10**

Lincoln awakes the following morning to the smell of something nice, as he flutters his eyes open, he looks at what he is hugging, his eyes grow wide as he's hugging Jordan and she's hugging him, some part of him wanted to get up and head to the kitchen, but seeing her just sleeping there in his arms made him think otherwise

Then Jordan opens her eyes "Morning Lincoln" says Jordan as she hugs him tighter "Morning Jordan" says Lincoln as he accepts the embrace, Lincoln waits for like, ten to fifteen minutes, then Jordan's eyes shoot open immediately, she realizes she's not hugging a dream, this was real, and Jordan immediately gets up "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get all in your personal space!" says Jordan as she apologizes

Lincoln chuckles "It was no trouble, and to be honest, it kinda felt nice hugging you like that, you looked so peaceful sleeping" says Lincoln, Jordan blushes at his words, then they hear someone come into the living room "Oh good, you're both awake, we made breakfast, come on" says Beatrix

The two kids head to the kitchen to see Dana, Luna and Beatrix setting up breakfast "Morning you two" says Dana "Had a nice sleep bro?" greets Luna, the two kids blush at her greeting "Come on guys, let's eat" says Beatrix, as they eat Luna looks at them "so, you two a thing or something?" asks Luna, nearly making them both choke on their bacon

Luna, Beatrix and Dana giggle "It's okay guys, we won't tell anyone" says Dana, then Lincoln looks to Luna "So what are you gonna do sis? The others might come back soon" Says Lincoln "I've got it all figured out bro, I'll be staying here and call you or any of your new friend circle on what the family will be up to, I'll be your eyes and ears while you get your alone time from them" says Luna

Lincoln smiles "Awesome plan Luna, thanks for being part of this" says Lincoln "You know I've got your back bro!" Luna replies "but wait, won't your family ask you what's been happening here?" says Beatrix, Luna finishes her juice and places her plate in the sink "I also have that figured out, I'll just come up with an excuse, they'll believe me, besides I know how to sport a miserable look, they'll think that you never came back home and that I was here the whole time" says Luna

"Awesome!" says Jordan "Smart plan" Beatrix adds "Cool Lunes" says Dana, Lincoln puts his plate away and hugs his sister "You're the best sis!" says Lincoln, Luna smiles and hugs her brother "Your welcome bro!" says Luna who then kisses his forehead, later they all head to the school, eventually they do run into the younger loud sisters again, and set the plan in motion, with Jordan accompanying Lincoln through the whole school day

Even in the high school, but this time they have a new ally on their side, Luna, who will inform them of anything the louds are planning on finding Lincoln, she even came up with an excuse in which the louds believe, even Lisa, after school Lincoln is picked up by Carol, he has his overnight bag and they make their way to Jackie's house

They arrive and see Jackie and Mandee waiting "Hey Lincoln!" they both greet "Hey girls, why are you here Mandee?" asks Lincoln "Well, my little brother Sebastian is having a sleepover at his friend's house, and I was thinking, maybe you could stay in his room" says Jackie "I just thought you could use some more company" Mandee adds "Oh like a sleep over" says Lincoln "Yeah!" says both girls

Lincoln thanks Carol and hugs her before she leaves, they then head inside where Lincoln places his bag inside Sebastian's room, they head to the kitchen to eat dinner, luckily Mandee and Jackie are good cooks, Lincoln also helps them out in making Spaghetti, Lincoln does notice something odd "Where are your parents?" asks Lincoln "Oh they're out for the night, so it's just us friends!" says Jackie "Cool" Lincoln replies

Soon they all eat what they cooked and talk to Lincoln about the good times they had with Leni, even Lincoln shares them his moments with Leni, from her ditzy side to her love for fashion, they also know what that's like, especially when she's too easy to get fooled, After eating they finish washing their dishes and head to the living room to watch some TV

As they watch TV, the two girls notice Lincoln whose standing in between them, Jackie and Mandee decide to lean their heads onto Lincoln, in which he didn't seem to mind, Mandee attempts to remove her ring and place it on the table, until it slips off her finger and rolls through the bottom air vent "Oh Dang it!" says Mandee

When Mandee tries to take off the cover, she tries to reach her ring with her hand, but that fails, so she tries to squeeze her head through the opening, she starts complaining about her hair being too big and thick "Maybe I can help" says Lincoln "I don't know Linc, you might get stuck!" says Mandee in worry "I've got this Mandee" says Lincoln as he enters the vent

Jackie and Mandee look inside then they spot Lincoln "Coming out" says Lincoln as his voice echoes through the rest of the vents "I got your ring, and a couple of other stuff" says Lincoln as he shows them the other trinkets that were in there "OMG, those are my earrings!" says Jackie "I've been looking all over for these, my grandma gave them to me on my fifteenth birthday!"

Jackie then hugs Lincoln "Thank you, thank you, thank you Lincoln!" Lincoln smiles and hugs her back, turns out the other stuff were a necklace that belonged to Jackie's mom, a pair of dice from Sebastian's board game, another pair of earrings belonging to Jackie's aunt and a gold pendant that was a family heirloom "Our Hero!" both girls say as they hug him for finding all of this stuff, Lincoln smiles and hugs both girls

"You know we are so lucky you were here" says Mandee "Yeah, whenever something gets lost our first assumption is the vents, but none of us could fit in, even my little bro is afraid to go in there! I keep telling him not to play those scary video games!" says Jackie "Well I wouldn't want your smooth hair to get stuck in a place like a vent" says Lincoln "Oh you!" says Jackie as she hugs Lincoln and kisses him on the forehead

They eventually go back to watching TV, while at the same time talking about the other times they were hanging out with Leni and how they became friends with her, they even mention hanging out with Chaz as well, and admitting about his size problems, the three of them laugh, then Jackie gets an idea "How about we all take a dip in the pool, it's been 30 minutes or something" says Jackie, the other two agree and they all head upstairs to change

Lincoln soon comes out of Sebastian's room in his orange swimming trunks "All Ready!" says Lincoln, then the door to Jackie's room opens, revealing Jackie wearing a two piece pink swim suit and Mandee wearing the same as Jackie's but matching the color of her skirt "So how so we look" the two girls say striking a pose, Lincoln turns red then shakes it off" You two look kinda smooth!" says Lincoln

The two girls laugh and hug Lincoln and kiss both his cheeks, making him turn even redder, later they arrive towards the pool, it wasn't as big as Jordan's pool, but it was okay, Lincoln decided not to do a cannon ball and just slowly take a dip, he relaxes in the water and leans his back against the wall of the pool, Jackie and Mandee take notice of this and join him

Lincoln opens his eyes to see Jackie and Mandee acting all cute in front of him, Lincoln just smiles and blushes, then the two teens sit beside him and also lean their backs to the pool's wall, Lincoln couldn't help it, but he had to, he slowly wraps his arms around their stomachs, hugging them, the two girls giggle and kiss him on the forehead, they all close their eyes as they relax

Soon Jackie and Mandee open their eyes, feeling much better, they turn to Lincoln and are shocked to see that he's fallen asleep, they both get him out of the pool and wake him up "Linky, time to wake up!" says Jackie, Lincoln opens his eyes and sees he's on one of the pool chairs "You fell asleep Linc" says Mandee, they soon head back inside and get ready for bed

Lincoln sleeps on Sebastian's bed but doesn't fall asleep, Lincoln gets out of bed and heads towards Jackie's room, he steps inside and sees Jackie sleeping on her bed and Mandee in a sleeping bag, Lincoln sits on Jackie's bed, then lays down next to her, Jackie wakes up to see Lincoln snuggling close to her, she smiles' Looks like someone got lonely' says Jackie in her thoughts, she kisses Lincoln's forehead and hugs him while sleeping

**If you like this chapter, please review!**


	11. chapter 11

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 11**

Morning arrives once again to Royal Woods, Lincoln awakens from slumber, only to realize he is not in his room or house, then he remembers of what's been happening 'I thought it was all just a dream' says Lincoln to himself, he turns to the bed to see Jackie still asleep., then he remembers why he was there 'Guess I was feeling lonely' Lincoln says to himself, he gets off the bed and heads downstairs to make breakfast

Later Jackie and Mandee wake up to the smell of something good "Something smells nice" says Mandee "Talk about a wonderful wakeup call" Jackie replies, the two girls head downstairs, and are amazed to see Lincoln has just finished making breakfast for them "Morning ladies, just finished making breakfast" says Lincoln as he puts the pan into the sink "You are such a gentleman Lincoln!" says Jackie

AS they eat they are amazed at how it tastes "Oh wow! This bacon tastes amazing!" says Mandee, "Thanks Mandee" Lincoln replies, Soon they finish breakfast and put their plates into the sink "You really are an amazing cook Lincoln" says Jackie "I'd feel jealous of the girl who gets to have you in the future" says Mandee, Lincoln blushes at her words, then gets shocked when they hug and kiss his forehead, Lincoln just couldn't help but hug them back

Lincoln arrives at school moments later, he meets up with Jordan, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Stella, Mollie, Kat, Cookie, Joy and Renee, they get go through the same plan as yesterday, Jordan accompanying Lincoln throughout the school day, while they're friends act as look outs for any of the younger loud sisters

But they're luck almost turns when Rusty calls them "Guys Lucy is on her way to your direction!" says Rusty on the walkie talkie, Lincoln and Jordan start to panic, they look around, there was no vent and the lockers there are probably full (they must know this part of the school), so Jordan pushes Lincoln into a nearby classroom

Both kids lean on the door and sigh in relief "What are you two doing here?" says Haiku, which makes the two kids jump in fear "Haiku!" says Lincoln "What are you doing here?" asks Jordan, haiku sighs "This is the young morticians club meeting room" says Haiku, Lincoln and Jordan's eyes shrink at those words

"Lucy is coming to this meeting, and I'm waiting for the others as well" says Haiku "We gotta hide somewhere!" says Lincoln, the haiku has an idea, she walks towards one of the coffins they have, she opens it "Hide in here, you two will have to be in there until the meeting is over" says Haiku, the two kids nod and get inside the coffin

It was a little cramped, so haiku had a hard time trying to get it closed, then with a mighty shove it was closed "I'll be sitting by the coffin, so the others, especially Lucy won't suspect anyone inside" Haiku whispers to the coffin "Thanks Haiku" says Lincoln, Haiku sighs "Anything for a friend" she says as she sits by the coffin, it wasn't long before the rest of the morticians club members show up, including Lucy

While the meeting was going on, inside the coffin, though it was a little cramped, what made it more uncomfortable were the two kids inside, they were not sideways on each other, nor were they sitting on top of each other, they were both facing each other, the moment was completely awkward as both kids start to sweat and blush

Lincoln couldn't help but just stare into the beautiful eyes of Jordan, same goes for Jordan, as the two kept staring they just felt as if the moment was too much, alone, in a slightly cramped coffin, they wished it was a closet, and then with a swift motion, Lincoln grabs Jordan's face as Jordan tries to hold onto his shoulders, and they both share a passionate kiss

The kiss felt like an eternity for the two, but in truth, the time they started kissing was the same time the meeting was over, and Lucy has just left, Haiku then gets up and opens the coffin, only to be shocked (sort of) by the sight of what's happening, the Goth girl coughs, therefore getting their attention, as the two fall out of the coffin

Lincoln and Jordan get back up while wiping the sweat off of their brows, they both blush a bright red and look away from each other, Haiku looks back and forth between the two "Forces of unknown can forge the unpredictable, many have fallen to good and bad ones, may there be more to come from the unpredictable forces, please don't ever do that again in this coffin, you'll defile it" says Haiku

Lincoln and Jordan leave the classroom "That was a very informational poem Haiku, I think" says Lincoln "Never hide in here again" says Haiku, she then shuts the door as the two kids walk away, Lincoln and Jordan look away from each other, after what just happened, things got a little bit more awkward for them

They then see they're friends "Where have you guys been?" asked Kat "We've been looking all over for you!" says Clyde, the group notice Lincoln and Jordan looking away "Are you two okay?" asks Stella, the two kids just stay silent, Mollie notices this "Something must've happened, and I'm gonna guess that you were nearly caught by one of your sisters" says Mollie

Lincoln still felt nervous about what just happened, the Jordan has an idea "Maybe Lincoln needs a hug, after nearly getting caught, which was way too close" says Jordan, soon his friends old and new join in for a group hug, as they depart the hug, they all notice Lincoln and Jordan were still hugging each other, Mollie coughs, getting they're attention, making them blush and then separate

'Something must've happened earlier, and I'm still guessing it could have been with these two' Mollie thinks to herself, then they hear the bell, which meant next period was gonna start, as they all head to their classrooms, Lincoln sees Jordan's free hand, and decides to hold it, making the brown haired girl blush, but then get settled 'This is just for comfort' Lincoln says to himself, or was it?

**Chapter 11 complete, please review**


	12. chapter 12

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 12**

At scratchy Bottom camp grounds, the louds start searching for Lincoln, they think that maybe he's hiding somewhere in the area, though many of them have doubts, the others believe that this was the one place Lincoln could be hiding, they split up into teams, Lori, Leni and Lynn head towards a clearing, Luan and Luna go towards the berry bushes, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa will take the marsh part of the forest, while the parents head to the pond

While Lori, Leni and Lynn are searching in a clearing in the forest, Lori spots a ledge that's about 2 yards off the ground "Hey Lynn, you mind giving me a boost?" asks Lori, Lynn smiles at the challenge "Sure thing sis!" says Lynn, Lynn gets into position, while Lori stands on her shoulders, for Lynn this was a work out for her

Leni then sees what they were doing "oooh! are we doing a piggy back ride?! Yay!" says Leni, Leni then hops onto Lori's shoulders "What the?!" Lori yells in shock, underneath Lynn feels too much wait, and then they collapse onto the ground "What the heck Lori? Why were you suddenly heavy?!" asks Lynn "It wasn't me! It was Leni!" says Lori "I am not fat!" Leni replies

Later the trio head towards camp after arguing, they then spot Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, they looked like a mess "What happened to you guys?" asked Lynn, the trio then four younger louds tell them of what happened

(Flashback)

Lola and Lisa look around the trees (Lola does not want to look through the muddy areas), suddenly Lana gets an idea, she covers herself in mud and plant life and sneaks up behind Lola and Lisa, the two kids turn around to see Lana roaring at them, but they were unamused "Really Lana?" asks Lola "You're monstrous form is more ridiculous than scary" Lisa clarifies

"Hey guys" says Lucy, causing all of them to jump backwards, but thy soon trip over a loose root and fall into the mud "Are you kidding me?!" Lola yells, Lisa looks at the mud "This mud does not seem to contain any elements that would resemble what Lana would play with, or in short terms this mud may match the ones used in spa's" says Lisa "Thank goodness" Lola sighs in relief

(End Flashback)

"Nice one Luce" says Lynn "I didn' really mean it" says Lucy, then they all see Luna and Luan carrying berries, though Luan was covered in Blueberry juice "I hate to ask, but what happened to you?" asks Lori, Luna and Luan sit down and give everyone some berries and tell them their story

(Flashback)

Luna and Luan are searching for Lincoln, though Luna knows where he is, she's just gonna keep it a secret, then Luna's phone goes off, she looks to see if Luan is not looking, Luna hides behind a bigger bush and sees Lincoln's text "I'll be staying at Jordan's for tonight, Carol and Diane says they'll be with me as well" says the text

Luna then comes out of hiding, but then she accidently bumps into Luan, Luan stumbles backwards and lands into a blueberry bush "Oh sorry dude!" says Luna, she approaches Luan and tries to pull her out "No need to be berry embarrassed" says Luan jokingly, Luna continues to pull Luan out, and soon she's free, but Luan was covered in Blueberry juice

"Well that's the cherry on top I guess! Hahahaha! Get it?!" says Luan, Luna groans and sees the fresh blueberries "Come on, let's bring some of these back to the camp, pretty sure the others need the energy" says Luna "Now ain't that just sweet of you, there's no cherry-full moment than sharing" says Luan while laughing 'should've left you stuck in there' Luna says to herself

(End flashback)

"So are these the berries you sat on?" asked Lola "No there not Lola, I got them from a neighboring bush" says Luna "Yeah, otherwise we'll be jammed to realize what's berry upsetting about it!" says Luan, they all groan and go back to eating "Wonder where mom and pops are?" asks Luna "They'll be back soon" Lori replies

Meanwhile near the pond, Rita, Lily and Lynn Sr. walk around the pond area, it was a little misty, making it a bit spooky, unfortunately for Lynn Sr. he's a little freaked out, something touches his shoe, Lynn Sr. screams, but then sees it was just a frog, then something touches his back, Lynn Sr. screams again, but it was just a branch

Then a strange figure with small arms appears from the mist, Lynn Sr. freaks out and runs away screaming back to camp, but the figure was just Rita holding Lily, Rita and Lily look confused and just follow him, Lily cuddles close to her mother, in which Rita returns the cuddle to Lily "Aww your just too much Lily" says Rita "Let's go see if your father hurt himself" Rita continues

Meanwhile back at camp, the girls see Lynn Sr. coming out of the bushes panting as if he was running "You okay dad?" asks Leni, Lynn Sr. regains his posture "Yes, well I was umm" "Not running away, sure you weren't" says Rita who comes out of the bushes holding Lily, Lynn Sr. chuckles lightly and sits down, they notice Luan was covered in blueberry juice "What happened to you?" asks Rita "Long story mom" Luan replies

"So no sign of Lincoln?' asks Lynn Sr., all the girls shake their heads in response, Lynn Sr. sighs "We'll have to search elsewhere, Luna we're sending you home, just in case he does return, for now let's all get some sleep" says Lynn Sr., they all proceed back into the cabin for the night, as night falls and everyone's asleep, Luna sneaks outside and calls Lincoln

"Hey bro, whats happening?" says Luna while whispering, in the background she can hear giggling "Just having a pillow fight with the girls" says Lincoln "Sure wish you were here though" says Lincoln, Luna chuckles a bit "Same here bro!" says Luna "Also I'll be back by tomorrow, the other's will be searching elsewhere" says Luna

"Cool, maybe we can have a sleep over at some other one of our friend's house and you can tag along!" says Lincoln "Sounds rad dude!" says Luna "Well I better get going- OOF!" says Lincoln "Bro?!" asks Luna "It's okay sis! Just got ambushed, you're gonna get it Carol!" says Lincoln "God night sis!" says Lincoln "Good night bro!" Luna replies, she turns off her phone and heads back inside for some sleep

**The next chapter will be what happened with Lincoln, while the louds were searching, please review if you enjoyed it**.


	13. chapter 13

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 13**

**This is happening the same time as chapter 12**

For the whole day, Lincoln has successfully avoided his sisters, and eventually he leaves the school with his friends "You know, you could stay over at my place if you want" says Jordan, Lincoln was caught off guard by this, since the tension between Lincoln and Jordan has already gotten awkward, but he kinds liked it "Sure, I can stay over" says Lincoln, but first he sends a text to Luna

Jordan smiles from ear to ear "Awesome" says Jordan, then Carol's car pulls up "Hey Lincoln, Jordan, come on" says Carol, the two kids board her car, but what surprised them the most was that "Diane? What are you doing here?" asks Lincoln "Technically, I'm part of your little group of friends" says Diane. Then Jordan gets an idea

While Carol drives "Okay, so who are you gonna stay with tonight?" asks Lincoln "He's staying over at my place" says Jordan "And I'm gonna guess that you two were planning on staying with Lincoln, so he doesn't get lonely right?" asks Jordan "Wow, you are good at guessing" says Diane "You two can come sleepover at my place as well" says Jordan

They were kinda shocked at her request "My parents are gonna be out for the night, and they thought maybe a babysitter could come over and watch over me and Lincoln" says Jordan, Carol and Diane look at each other, then back to Jordan "Well, I do have experience from babysitting" says Diane "Same here" Carol added, soon it was settled, next stop Rosato residence

They finally arrived to the house of Jordan, better yet known as Rosato House, they all get out of the car and pick up they're sleeping gear and overnight clothes, they all enter the house, suddenly Jordan gets another idea "Why don't we have a sleepover in the living room? We could get some mattresses from the closet, some blankets and pillows!" says Jordan

"Wow, you know how to make it a party" says Diane, Lincoln could only stare lovingly at Jordan's ability to come up with ideas 'kinda just like me; Lincoln says to himself, they unpack they're things and get the mattresses, blankets and pillows and gathered them all to the living room, soon they end up watching TV, in they're pajama's

The doorbell suddenly rings, Diane gets up and heads to the door, Diane returns seconds later carrying what they ordered "Chinese food, yes!" says Lincoln, they each get they're box of noodles and dumplings and go back to watching the movie, Jordan notices she's sitting closest to Lincoln, she slowly inches closer to him, though Lincoln has already noticed this and smiles

As they all finish eating, Jordan notices she was already out of dumplings, it was odd that everybody eels had more dumplings but her 'they must've forgotten to add more to this box' Jordan thinks to herself, the she sees a dumpling held in front of her by chopsticks, she turns to her right, and it was Lincoln "Here, I noticed you had less dumplings" says Lincoln

Jordan would take it, but instead she just ate it with her mouth, the two kids just look at each other for a brief moment and smile (and blush). Carol and Diane see this and quietly giggle at how cute they were, after sharing some of his food with Jordan, she slowly rests her head on his shoulder, without knowing Carol and Diane secretly took a picture of them

When the movie was over Jordan headed straight to the bathroom, meanwhile Carol and Diane unexpectedly cuddle with Lincoln, Lincoln didn't mind, though it got a little stunning when they kissed his cheeks and hugged him "You are such a gentleman Lincoln" says Carol "I never knew you were such a romantic" Diane adds, Lincoln just smiles and hugs them both

Soon as Jordan returns Carol and Diane talk for a bit, try to get to know each other, they both talk about the fun things they've done with Dana, and Diane starts to ask Carol about how she got her hair like that, Carol even let her stroke and brush her hair, Diane was very impressed and Carol explained the one time she tried to mimic Lori's hair

Meanwhile Lincoln offered to fix up Jordan's hair, this made her blush, but she accepted his offer, Lincoln undid her braid and started brushing her hair, Lincoln was able to smell the lemon scented conditioner from her hair, and he had to admit, Jordan's hair was as smooth as Beatrix's hair, after brushing he professionally braided her hair back

Jordan then decided to get more pillows, while Carol headed to the rest room, then she would help Jordan, Lincoln and Diane talk to each other, try to get to know each other, Lincoln learned that Diane works at a mall far from royal woods, and she also helps mentor a volley ball team, with a few laughs Diane ends up cuddling to Lincoln, Lincoln responds by hugging her

Then a pillow is launched towards Diane, she removes the pillow and sees that carol was the one who threw it "Oh it's on!" says Diane, and the pillow fight begins! It didn't really matter whose side you were on, as pillows are sent flying towards each other, then Lincoln gets a call from Luna "Hey bro, whats happening?" says Luna while whispering "Just having a pillow fight with the girls" says Lincoln "Sure wish you were here though" says Lincoln

Luna chuckles a bit "Same here bro!" says Luna "Also I'll be back by tomorrow, the other's will be searching elsewhere" says Luna "Cool, maybe we can have a sleep over at some other one of our friend's house and you can tag along!" says Lincoln "Sounds rad dude!" says Luna "Well I better get going- OOF!" Lincoln was hit by an incoming pillow

"Bro?!" asks Luna "it's okay sis! Just got ambushed, you're gonna get it Carol!" says Lincoln "God night sis!" says Lincoln "Good night bro!" Luna replies, Lincoln turns off his cellphone and gets back into the fight "Oh' it is one Carol Pingrey!" says Lincoln, they all enjoy laughing and having fun, but the fun had to end

Soon it was time for bed, they all get onto the mattresses and sleep, Lincoln wakes up all of a sudden, when he feels someone hugging him, Lincoln notices that Diane and Carol were hugging him, but the closest one to him was Jordan, Lincoln blushes at this moment and hugs them back (mostly Jordan) then gets back to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be great

**Please leave a review.**


	14. chapter 14

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 14**

The following day, Lincoln, Jordan, carol and Diane enjoy breakfast with Jordan's parents, the two adults found it sweet and cute that they're daughter was snuggling close to the boy she likes, hearing this only caused the two kids to choke on their breakfast, Carol and Dana even showed them some pictures of the two kids sharing they're dinner together

Later as the day goes on by, at Ketchum Park Carol, Beatrix, Becky, Diane, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee and Whitney are chatting among themselves on the picnic blanket, Carol had the idea of all of them having a picnic after school, Lincoln, Jordan, Christina, Renee, Mollie and Kat are playing with a Frisbee, Dana decided to let Lincoln ride on her shoulders, just to make it fair, Haiku is under a tree writing a poem

Then all of a sudden, Lincoln spots Luna entering the park "Luna! Over here!" Lincoln calls out to her, Luna heads towards the group, she brought with her, her acoustic guitar "Mind if I join you guys?" asks Luna "Sure, the more the merrier" says Mollie "Radical! Let me put my guitar someplace else" says Luna, Luna heads towards the picnic blanket and greets the other teens, then she heads back to the others

Meanwhile Carol and the others chat among themselves about their hair styles and fashion, Diane was amazed about Beck "I've never really seen a natural red head before, just people who dye their hair red" says Diane, then the Frisbee heads towards the teenagers, with great reflexes Becky catches the Frisbee and sends it back, without even looking

As they continue their conversation, Fiona tells them about how her hairstyle is amazing, until the Frisbee comes back, but this time it gets stuck in Fiona's hair, the girls try to help get it off, then the group that was playing runs towards them "It's your fault you didn't catch it!" says Mollie "You threw it too high!" Kat retaliates

Then Lincoln comes down from Dana's shoulders and walks towards Fiona, after 15 seconds Lincoln successfully removes the Frisbee from Fiona's hair "Whoa! How did you do that?" asks Fiona, Luna and Lincoln smile "Experience with Lola, when her hair gets tangled" says Lincoln "He's also Lola's pageant coach" says Luna, Fiona hugs Lincoln for helping her, Lincoln kindly returned the hug

Lincoln then holds the Frisbee "Go long!" says Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Mollie, Christina, Kat and Mollie make a run to the field as Lincoln tosses the Frisbee, then Lincoln is boosted back on to Dana's shoulders and they run towards the others, meanwhile the Carol start talking to Fiona about her ponytail was supposed to keep her from struggling with it, but after what just happened doesn't seem to work

Diane starts explaining why she let her hair flow freely, then she swats her hand through her hair, the other girls also agree and do the same thing, they all end up laughing together, Fiona then thinks to herself 'maybe I should just let my hair flow freely too'

After a good hour of Frisbee tossing, they all enjoy eating lunch, which were sandwiches and pies that Dana and Whitney made, afterwards Luna starts tuning her guitar, then Lincoln gets up and heads towards the restrooms, with Lincoln gone that's when the girls start sitting around Jordan, Luna was confused at this

"So ….. Are you and Lincoln a thing?" asks Mollie, Jordan blushes at her question "What are you talking about?" asks Jordan, all the girls start to giggle at her nervousness "Don't play dumb with us Jordan, we know how close you two have been lately" says Kat "I told them what happened when you two were hiding in the coffin" says Haiku, Jordan turns pure bright red from Haiku's words "And Carol and Diane here showed us the pictures of Lincoln sharing his food with you" says Christina

Jordan realized there was no getting away from this "Okay, okay, so maybe I do like him" says Jordan "Are you sure it's "like him?" or is it something more?" asks Dana, Jordan blushes even more "Alright! So yeah it maybe just …… I do love him" says Jordan, the girls squeal in joy for her "I mean, whats there not to love about him, he's smart, caring, very open about his emotions, kind, loyal, friendly, funny and very adorkable" says Jordan

"The way he just arrives, makes a bad day seem like a positive outcome, even though he may have ,ade some mistakes in the past, he tries to fix what he broke, and then there's his white hair" Jordan says while looking at nothing in a daze of love "He looks so handsome with his hair color and style, he's like …… everything I've been searching in a guy" says Jordan

Then all of a sudden all the girls gasp, Jordan looks at them confused "What?" asks Jordan, she looks at they're pupils going back and forth between her and someone behind her, Jordan turns around and sees "Lincoln?!" says Jordan in shock, she blushes madly and so does Lincoln, the two kids just stare at each other, then Lincoln takes a seat next to Jordan

Lincoln looks at Jordan, who is looking down and blushing, Lincoln uses his right hand to her cheek and raises her head so she can look at him, the sight of Lincoln's face just made Jordan's heart skip a beat "Do you really love me Jordan?" asks Lincoln, Jordan was speechless at his words, to her it was almost like a marriage proposal

Jordan musters every bit of bravery she had and "Yes! I do love you Lincoln Loud!" says Jordan with a smile, Lincoln also smiles "That's all I wanted to hear, because I Love you too" says Lincoln, the two of them just stare at each other, then they seal it with a kiss, the girls start to 'Awe' at this "That's my bro!" says Luna

The group takes pictures of this beautiful moment, then Whitney whispers to Fiona that she forgot to say earlier "Have you ever had any trouble with your hair before?!" asks Whitney, Fiona rolls her eyes, thinking that having big, poofy, curly hair would be a bad idea, the group continue to watch as the two kids passionately kiss 'Things are gonna turn out good, I know it' says Luna to herself

**There you have it chapter 14, please** **review and tell me what you think**


	15. chapter 15

**Comforting Crew**

**Chapter 15**

After a very heartwarming time at Ketchum park Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Diane, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Beatrix, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Christina, Mollie, Kat, Renee and Haiku head straight for the Loud House "That was a pretty wild day we just had back there" said Carol "Though it was relaxing" said Diane "And very romantic" teased Mollie, making Lincoln and Jordan blush

"A day of outing which was made for support and good times, has escalated into a whole new world of emotions, that would then decide the fate of knowing one's self towards the other" said Haiku, they all look towards her confused "I say what I think of and I have to admit, I've never been more relaxed" said Haiku who then smiles

As they all walk towards the house they stop in their tracks as they see Vanzilla has just pulled into the driveway, and coming out were the other Louds, they all stop and see "Lincoln!" they all clamor, immediately they rush towards him with worry, but are stopped by his friends "Stop!" yells Beatrix "Leave him alone" said Mollie "You're freaking him out!" said Dana

The Louds were a bit confused, but among the teens and kids was Luna "Luna?" said Lola "You knew where Lincoln was?" asked Lana "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lynn Jr., Luna didn't know how to answer, then Lincoln realized that things were bound to get worse from there, so he stepped out of hiding from behind the teens

"Guys, stop!" Lincoln looks to his friends "You've done enough, I can handle this now" said Lincoln, they all look at him with worry, but Jordan and Carol understand that he knows what he's doing, Lincoln faces his family "the reason why I left on that fateful Friday was because I didn't wanna go through all the stress I've been through" said Lincoln, his family gasp in shock

"What do you mean all the stress you've been through?" asked Luan "I don't think you know what you're even saying!" yelled Lola "Everyone Quiet!" yelled Leni, they all look at her in shock, she normally doesn't yell "Guys, let Lincoln speak" said Leni, Lincoln smiled at Leni's gesture, Lincoln then told them everything and how it all started

From every problem he's faced throughout his time with them The Sweet Spot, the Sister Fight Protocol, The Decision making, Acting as a third parent, all the April fool's pranks, the Cereal Incident, the double date, the meddling, the fight over money, the blackmailing, and probably the worst of all the Bad Luck incident, hearing that made the Loud Family feel bad, especially Lynn

Then he explained to them what happened to him when he left the house that Friday night, the run In with Carol and her friends, how he made new friends the emotional heart to heart he's had, how he entrusted Luna to keep it all a secret and his new found love, hearing that made Lincoln and Jordan blush and his sisters squeal, the parents didn't know how much stress and pain their son has been through

Lynn Sr and Rita walked towards Lincoln "Champ, I didn't know you went through all that" then Rita came next "I thought everything was going fine around here, guess we were wrong" Lincoln could tell they were sincere "Yeah, I mean, most of it was my fault, I try to fix things, but it seems to backfire hard on me" said Lincoln

"Lincoln, don't beat yourself up over that, you're an 11 year old boy, you shouldn't be acting like a third parent" said Rita "Especially to your older sisters!" she turns to the older sisters who all look down in guilt "But being a big brother is one thing you can be" said Lynn Sr "And I guess we've been horrible parents as well" Lynn Sr added

"Maybe it's about time we showed some responsibility" said Rita "So that something like the sister fight protocol doesn't happen again" said Lynn Sr, the others had to agree as well "I swore, I though you could hold in that stress of dealing with us, but I guess my theory was wrong" said Lisa, this got all of their attention and they look to her

"What are you talking about dude?" asked Luna, Lisa straightens her glasses "To be honest I was the first one to observe what you've been going through male sibling" said Lisa "What?" asked Lincoln "When I first saw how hard working you always are, I decided to observe you, see if you could hold in all of the stress you go through every time one of us causes trouble" Lisa explained to them

"But sadly, my theory was wrong, it appears you are just like everyone else, a person who cannot keep in all of the emotional problems in check, surprising that you lasted this long, and I thought you were going to snap and the Bad Luck incident" said Lisa, they were all shocked, Lincoln has been holding all of that stress inside him, they could all only imagine the pain he had to go through, they finally understood

"Lincoln" said Lori "We're so sorry that you had to deal with all of that, it should've been my problem, but instead I left it to you instead" said Lori feeling guilty "I know I'm not the brightest person in the family, but I was supposed to be kind hearted to you and instead I just went with everyone else, I really am dumb" said Leni

"I guess my April fool's pranks are a little out of control" said Luan "A Little?!" everyone yells at her, Luan cringes at their backfire "Okay, you're right, I am a monster at April fools" said Luan "I don't know what to say anymore, I wanted to see if one day you would be interested in sports, but instead I just bullied you" said Lynn Jr "And I'm supposed to protect you from Bullies" Lynn Jr adds

"You said you would have my back, but I didn't have your, I should've been the one taking the blame for the toilet clogging" said Lucy now in tears, everyone gasps "Lucy? That was your book?" asked Luna, Lucy silently nods, Lincoln approaches Lucy and hugs her "You don't have thick skin as mine, that's why I took the blame for her" said Lincoln

Not they were feeling more guilty "I grounded you and you never got to go to the Ace Savvy convention, said Lynn Sr "We mocked you for weeks!" said Lori who is now in tears, Lincoln knew that something bad was gonna happen "Guys please, stop" said Lincoln, then Luna hugs him tightly "I cheered at your suffering! What kind of sister am I!" cried Luna

Then the twins ran to Lincoln and hugged him "We're so sorry Linky! We should never have ever hurt you like that!" they cried "Waaa! Winky!" cried Lily, Rita tries to calm her down, all of them were in misery "We thought something bad happened to you when you left!" cried Leni, who is being comforted by Lori, who's also fighting back her own tears

"I should've done something to help you! But alas, I let my thirst for knowledge get the best of me" said Lisa as she wipes some tears away, Lincoln decided 'They all feel bad for me being gone, I guess they do care about me, and I made them suffer through it, they knew how I felt to be miserable' said Lincoln in his thoughts

"Guys, please stop" said Lincoln "I'm not mad at you guys anymore" said Lincoln, they all look at him and Luna breaks the hug "You're not?" asked Luan "I was never mad at you guys from the start, I just thought you guys were mad at me" said Lincoln who's now looking down "Lincoln, sweetie, we would never be mad at you, we were worried about you, that's all" said Rita

Lori wipes away her tears and approaches Lincoln, she goes down to his lever "Lincoln, whatever we all did you, we know it was all unforgivable, but believe me when I say, we can change that, we're not gonna treat you badly, we're gonna do whatever it takes to earn you're forgiveness, and we love you little bro" said Lori, Lincoln starts to tear up and hug Lori "I forgive you guys!" said Lincoln

Soon the whole family joins in on the group hug "We missed you Linky!" "Please never leave us again!" "We'll never put you in this horrible position again!" "We love you Linky!" "I would never trade you for any science academics brother!" they all say, Lincoln was happy, all the stress he felt along time back, was now gone, he had the love of his family back

His friends just watch in tears at the touching scene "Looks like he's got his life back" said Diane "This is just too beautiful" said Jackie "Too touching" said Dana "If I had a heart it would be melting from this moment right now" said Haiku, Jordan just smiles while wiping away some tears, then Lincoln opens his eyes and sees his friends watching

Lincoln breaks up the group hug and approaches them "Thanks guys, for everything" said Lincoln "It was no problem Lincoln" said Carol "A cool kid like you, doesn't deserve to be miserable" said Becky "We Ace Savvy fans have to stick together" said Renee, then they all have a group hug "I Love you guys!" said Lincoln "We love you too Lincoln" they all reply

Then the louds approach them "thank you, for watching over our boy" said Rita "It means so much to him that other people were looking after him" said Rita "It was our pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Loud" said Carol "And if Lincoln can forgive you guys, so can we" said Mandee, then Leni had a group hug with her friends Jackie and Mandee "Oh you guys!" said Leni

Then Lincoln approaches Jordan, they both blush looking at each other "These past few days, have been kinda fun" said Lincoln "Yeah, they were, it really was something special" replied Jordan, then the two of them share a hug, as they break the hug, they were still holding each other's arms "So, Friday?" asked Lincoln, Jordan responds by kissing him in the lips

Immediately Lincoln melts into the kiss, everyone around them just 'Awe's' at the two young lovers, they then break the kiss "Yeah, Friday" replied Jordan, they both smile and look lovingly into each other's eyes "Oh Linky!" "That's my bro!" "This is literally sweet!" "Way to hook her in Lincoln" "Touch down little bro!" "Nice one Lincoln!" "Awe, Linky!" said the sisters

After wards Lincoln said goodbye to his friends and heads back inside with his family, he's had quite the adventure, he had stress problems, he went to a late night party, he had a lot of heart to heart talk with some people, he found the love of his life and he got to be with his family again, but he knows that if anything bad ever happens, he's still got a group of friends who would be there for him, when things go wrong, A Comforting Crew

**The End**

**And there you have it folks, an end to this story that I really have little feeling for, I was only in it for the Jordacoln stuff, everything from people getting stuck, people brushing their hair and complaining about hair and weight, was not my idea, all of that belonged to crafordbrian17**

**I'm done working with that guy, this is the only story, where he wasn't involved in, his ideas can be a bit odd (or weird) at least I didn't go for the idea of a freakin' pot belly, because that's just not me, that was all him, and like I said, I was only in it for the Jordacoln, but i do have to thank him for this, if it wasn't for this story I wouldn't have found my friend RawToonage Press, So thanks again crafordbrian17 and good bye, it has been fun (well not really) I hope I never get to do this with you again**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


End file.
